Jar of Hearts
by scorpose
Summary: Deadly criminals, disappearing muggle-borns, tough auror jobs, chaotic love, hot neighbors & steamy sex...and caught in the moment is a very confused Rose and Scorpius. Rated M. Read and review...
1. Chapter 1

I am dedicating this fan fiction to a friend who a friend who was always by my side and there is no way in this world I can thank her. Thanks for everything Sreetama. I hope this story is enough. I will always be there for you.

**CHAPTER 1: THE KNOWN AND THE UNKNOWN**

Rose Weasley was in one word- exhausted. She had been writing incessantly for the last three hours. Her dad told her that often auror entrance exams are far more tiring than the training itself. She had spent the last few months either locked in her room with books and notes covering every event that happened in the last hundred years- goblin rebellions, statues of secrecy, establishment of wizard laws, downfall of Voldemort, battle of Hogwarts (although this one did not take much time) or practicing the toughest of spells with her cousins in the backyard. She craned her neck to get a better view of one of her best friend's who was appearing in the auror exams as well. Scorpius Malfoy was scratching something on his parchment furiously, small beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. The pathetic weather just added to their misery. Poor thing. Rose put her mind back to part 6 of the question paper; she just had 3 answers left to write.

_35. How to escape from a Devils Snare attack? Write the two most common ways._

Rose smiled to herself. Memories of her parents and uncle telling her stories of how they escaped a room jam-packed with devil snare in their first year in order to save the philosophers stone flooded her mind. It was one of her all-time favorite bed time stories. Nearly thirteen years later those stories were helping her to answer the auror exams, very weird but exceptionally sweet.

_36. Write the five principle exceptions Gamps Law of elemental transfiguration._

_37. Describe the effects of each of the unforgivable curses. Write about the first recorded history of the Cruciatus curse._

_38. Write five main causes that lead the Golden trio leave Hogwarts and pursue the horcruxes. What are horcruxes? Explain why the making of one is illegal. List the seven horcruxes of Voldemort and the historical value of any one of them._

Rose could not believe it, she was writing an exam with questions about her family. Did no one tell the authorities that Rose Weasley was sitting for her auror theoretical and she would know much more about these things than most of the others put together? But it didn't bother her much, the better the answers the more marks she would get. Her neighbor, a blonde girl with freckles, was frantically trying to have a look into her parchment. Rose sighed and continued with her writing, auror training was going to be a very enjoyable pain in the ass, she thought.

"How was it, then" asked Albus. Scorpius, Rose and their best friend Albus Potter were sitting in a cramped bar in suburban London. Bottles of cheap beer took up most of the place on the table.

"It was not bad. Pretty good, to be absolutely honest. Just bloody lengthy. I can hardly feel my fingers anymore", replied Scorpius with a troubled sigh, cracking his knuckles resignedly.

"You signed up for it, mate" Al said slapping Scorpius on his back. "What about you Rose?"

"Same as Scar's. You know there was a girl with blonde hair and freckles sitting beside me. That dung head tried to cheat in an auror exam. I mean we were told right in the beginning that the toughest of anti cheating spells were placed on the parchments and quills. She still had the nerve to give it a try."

"The girl wearing a yellow dress?" asked Scorpius absent mindedly.

"Yep, looking like a sunflower. Were you checking her out?" Rose asked teasingly. "Believe me, Scar even considering the hopeless git you are I sure there are much better girls than Miss Sunflower Cheater for you out there". Albus suddenly choked on his beer slopping some down his front.

"Good one" he said coughing loudly. Some girls at the bar turned around with looks of disgust but instead of finding some frat guy at the table were mildly surprised to find Albus. Even though Albus and Rose were cousins she admitted that he was very good looking. One of them whispered something to the group and the entire lot giggled. Scorpius looked at them with utmost disgust but Albus checked them out with marked interest.

"Go Albus. Say hi" urged Scorpius, winking at Rose.

"Maybe I should. I like the one wearing the purple tube top".

"Yeah, lots of cleavage. Get going, Al", Rose joined in. Albus straitened his creased shirt and tried to flatten his hair which stuck up stubbornly at the back like his father.

"Wish me luck, mate", he said.

"Yeah whatever" said Scorpius insipidly. Albus made a face at him.

"Best of luck. Show her who Albus Severus Potter is, go mate", said Rose positively. He gave her a grateful look.

Albus walked up to the girl and started talking animatedly but she just kept starring at his face foolishly.

"Why is she staring at Al as if he's speaking in troll?" Scorpius asked uncertainly.

"That girls definitely a keeper. Yeah so what's with Miss Sunflower Cheater?" she continued.

"Oh nothing much. She is Blaise Zambini's daughter, Sapphire. They come over for dinner sometimes. The girl's crazy. I'm pretty sure Zambini's had give some galleons to let her appear for the exams. She asked me out for a drink while you were submitting your parchment. Thinks I'm crazy too. A drink with Sapphire is the last thing I need" he said and took another a copious swig of beer.

"Sapphire and Scorpius, doesn't sound that bad. You can give it a try", Rose said jokingly.

"Shut up Rose. Grab another beer" he said motioning the bartender for another drink

They were discussing about James and his current girlfriend, Sophia when Albus came running to the table.

"What's wrong?" Rose and Scorpius asked in unison. Albus's face was flushed.

"Do you any happen to possess something called a condom? The girl, Viola she keeps asking for one like its some life jacket and she is drowning. What's a condom?" he said skeptically, but his voice hysterical.

"Sounds more like a skin infection", Albus added with disgust

Very unfortunately, neither Rose nor Scorpius knew what a condom was….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**i hope you have liked this chapter...this story is written by my friend...on whose behalf i have uploaded it on this wonderful website...**

**so my dear readers..**

**it would be great if you do review... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SHIPMENT TO RUSSIA**

3 YEARS LATER, MINISTRY OF MAGIC.

Senior auror Rose Weasley rushed into the newly constructed foyer of the ministry of magic. She had a rucksack filled with reports which bounced on her back and a half finished sandwich in her hand. The sun rays fell beautifully on the shining blue tiles and the golden fountain in the middle of the entrance hall completed the picture, but she had no time to admire any of it. Rose ran into the wand check booth where the guard was sitting with his legs propped up on a small table, reading a copy of today morning's Daily Prophet.

"Elmo, that's enough of reading for the timing. Be quick", she said tersely handing over her wand for checking. Her sudden appearance surprised the guard who dropped the newspaper. Rose groaned; the world just wanted her to be late today.

"'Morning, Miss Weasley. A late start I see" he said in a tone which made Rose feel as if she had come over for a lunch time chat with him. He started performing the customary checks but Rose felt that today it was taking longer.

"Yeah very late start. Quickly, Elmo I have a meeting with the minister in five minutes."

"Yeah I'm almost done. How come you're so late, Mr. Malfoy arrived ages ago. Here you go" he said handing her wand back. "So, what's with the….." but before he could complete his question Rose was running at the speed of a new Firebolt 560 towards the elevators. A cool disembodied voice greeted her once she was inside, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic and a very good morning. Please tell your name and requirement aloud for an employee or visitors badge which will allow you to proceed into the ministry premises. Thank you."

"Rose Weasley, senior auror" she said curtly. Rose checked her watch, she had exactly two minutes in which she had to sign in, keep her reports in the office and reach the minister's office which was another three floors above the auror headquarters for the meeting. She was definitely screwed. A badge with her name fell into a small metal tray attached to one of the walls

"You may know proceed" said the cool voice. Rose pressed the level five; she really had no time to visit the headquarters. The elevator gave a jerk and started moving diagonally. Fortunately there was no one on the other floors so she reached level five in seconds.

"Level five, Minister's Office, Head of Magical law and enforcement and internal courtrooms. A very good day to you, senior auror Rose Weasley" said the voice serenely and the metal gates clanked open.

"Whatever" Rose snapped back, tripping over the threshold while getting out. Her bag with the papers was almost breaking her back.

A small group was people were sitting on a wooden bench outside the office. A slender brunette, a tall handsome blonde guy and an amiable looking dark haired guy looked at her with bemused expressions.

"I am so sorry I am late. My alarm stopped working and I spilt coffee on my robes and forgot to lock up before leaving. Did I screw up big time?" she blurted out. Scorpius chuckled.

"What" she snapped.

"Actually, you're in luck. The minister just arrived and told us wait for another ten minutes" said Alexis, the brunette.

"Thank Merlin", said Rose with a sigh of relief. She conjured a piece of paper and sent a flying memo to the office asking a friend to sign in for her and munched on her half eaten and now absolutely tasteless breakfast.

"So if the minister wants to it give us a mission briefing, it must be really bad ass" asked Alexis enthusiastically.

"Are even sure it is a mission? It could something else maybe more reports. If I was you I wouldn't keep my hopes high" replied Daniel, the dark haired guy, his voice bland and completely devoid of interest. His tone greatly dampened Alexis's spirits who rolled her eyes and leaned back on the wooden bench.

"I agree with Dan, I mean the last few months have been pretty low for most of us. Just filing and reports shit. I have to submit two bundles by the end of this week .Nothing's happening any where, I guess most of the criminals are maintaining a low profile for the time being" added Scorpius.

The heavy oak doors of the minister's office creaked open. Daniel and Alexis jumped up from the bench with a start expecting the minister to come out and say hello. Instead a mousy looking woman opened the door. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun and horn rimmed spectacles were perched on her nose. The glasses magnified her eyes twice their size which made her look all the more stranger and mouse like.

"Miss Rose Weasley, Miss Alexis Longbottom, Mr. Daniel Brown and Mr. Scorpius Malfoy are being called in for a meeting with the minister and Mr. Kitchi Prongs and Miss Sreetama Basu" she squeaked in a low-pitched voice. Scorpius chuckled beside her quietly and exchanged amused glances with Rose who was having a tough time trying to control herself from laughing out loud.

"Quite the rodent, isn't she?" whispered Scorpius.

"I can ask Uncle George for a pair of pink ears if you want" muttered Rose. Scorpius chuckled. It made Rose feel good when Albus or Scorpius laughed at her jokes; it reminded how lucky she was to have friends like them who Rose was sure would laugh at the worst of jokes.

The four of them walked into a massive dark wood office. A roaring fire dominated the Victorian style fireplace and the room felt warm after their brief stay in the cold stone corridor. The minister, a tall dark man was sitting behind his desk while Kitchi and Sreetama were waiting on a white couch.

"Morning, all of you", Sreetama said jovially. She was an extraordinarily beautiful woman and the first Indian Subhead auror in the Ministry of Magic. "Conjure a few chairs; we have lots to talk about." The four of them conjured chairs and sat opposite to the minister. He looked at them apprehensively.

"Kitchi, Sreetama, are you absolutely confident that they carry out the mission well? Our international relations are at stakes here like I mentioned. All of them look really young" he said doubtfully. Alexis smiled triumphantly at Daniel.

"Yes sir, they are the best and you have already seen their records. I am pretty sure they won't let us down" answered Kitchi positively.

"Well then, fire away Miss Basu".

"Kiddos, the ministry has received an invite from the Russian ministry, they require our assistance in a very serious and dangerous matter. But they want complete discretion on our part. So before I continue with the information we have received I want all of your signatures on this sheet agreeing to the fact that you have signed up for this even though you may encounter several life threatening situations. You may back out now and we're giving you the chance to do so but once you're signed in there's no turning back. So you guys in?" Sreetama asked, holding up a sealed yellow envelope. Rose definitely was in, she always wanted to a part of such missions. Her father and uncle tell her about their journeys, the rush, and the adrenaline and the danger. These were the major reasons why she wanted to become an auror.

"I guess both Rose and I are definitely in", said Scorpius optimistically. "What say, Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hell yes. We are in" she said and they signed their names followed by Daniel and Alexis.

"So what are we working on?" Scorpius asked.

"Kidnappings" answered Kitchi grimly.

"Kidnappings?" asked Daniel incredulously.

"Over the past few months several witches have been kidnapped from their houses all over Russia. Some common features listed by the Russian aurors are that all of them are between the ages 25 and 30, and single. The kidnappings take place mostly during the day but have failed to foresee a pattern in the disappearances. Here take a look" Sreetama said handing each of them a fat brown file with filed documents. Rose saw the first picture and the details under it.

It was a young girl Julia Verdi, 26, studying wild beasts and living alone in east Vologda. Rose's stomach churned at the look of the picture, young girl living her life like she wanted, just like her. What had this world come too? Poor thing was stuck in fucking nothingness.

"Hey, all these girls are muggle born?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Really?" said Daniel flicking through the records.

"Yeah it's on page 10"

"Good Lord, they're so young" Rose said.

"How many were kidnapped?" Alexis asked.

"Eight"

"Eight? The Russians aren't doing anything about it?"

"We will get to that later. The last one took place about two months ago. Slavia Kruster, 26 student of wandlore. She shared an apartment with a friend in a muggle neighborhood. The place was in a mess when the neighbors broke into the house when she did not answer the door for a long time. The muggle law men were informed, that was something the aurors didn't want at all but it was inevitable since….."

"She was discovered by her muggle neighbors and other cases has been popping out all over" Daniel said

"Yeah that's right. Muggle investigations are still on but they're obviously not yielding any results, and what's puzzling the police more is that the room was locked from the inside as we all know wizard stereotype. Slavia's parents expect a ransom owl any day but it just doesn't arrive. The muggle prime minister is desperate that the Russian aurors do something it".

"Potential suspects?" Rose asked.

"There are two men, Johnny Gulliver and Rodolphus Criss. Johnny was arrested twelve years ago for, drugging and molesting a young witch at a bar, muggle born of course" Sreetama answered.

"Fucking bastard' Scorpius muttered so that only Rose could hear him. She nodded in agreement.

Sreetama continued, "He was released three years ago and after that is known to have relocated to a muggle suburb in Moscow with a friend, that's Rodolphus. Since then he has been keeping a some what clean record, just a couple of shoplifting fines. They just thought about Johnny because of his past records of intolerance towards muggles and decided to interrogate him. None of them actually thought that Gulliver and Criss were seriously involved. According to me, the force was just hungry for a lead. Three of them were sent for the job and apparently only one and half came back," she ended sadly. Daniel choked on his water.

"One and half came back?" Scorpius asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah" said Sreetama, "Johnny and Rodolphus panicked when the aurors started interrogating them attacked the aurors and fled. One of the poor souls got killed and the other came back without an arm. The attack obviously alerted the muggles their and the ministry officials had a hard time modifying their memories. Hours after this disaster the Russian ministry received a patronus warning them to stop their investigation, threatening to kill muggles if the task force came snooping around again. Johnny said that they were going to finish what he started"

"They obviously had to give in, considering the immediate peril to the muggle population and the statue of secrecy and the worse part I guess is that they live among non magic folks. On the other hand they can't even let the kidnappings continue. But who is this HE and were are they now?" Alexis said shiftily.

"No idea, but this proves that maybe they are disciples or followers of somebody who staunchly believed in a pure blood society. Johnny and Rodolphus have been located about a few weeks ago in another neighborhood in St. Petersburg, muggle society of course" Sreetama said unnervingly.

"There are many who believe in such shit but it's difficult to find them now" Rose said doubtfully. "It has almost been forty years since almost the entire wizard population has accepted a policy of peaceful coexistence between the muggles and us. There are still some who believe in wizard supremacy but working for the purification of the wizard society is a long abandoned notion. I can't believe this bloke is kidnapping and maybe, no one knows killing for this?"

"Now, hang on you are actually telling us that an entire Russian auror force cannot take over a couple of lunatics?" Scorpius asked cynically.

"Mr. Malfoy let me remind you that the Russian forces are not as advanced as auror forces from other countries. Russia has been through some really tough times in the past few years and they are still recovering from the loss. I hope you are aware of the raids that have been taking place in the Russian ministry quite recently. The situation is precarious. And there is an entire muggle population in danger here, if the Russians are not sure of themselves I think they have made an excellent move in involving more skilled personnel" the minister replied coldly.

"But I still don't get how we are supposed to help them?" Alexis asked.

Kitchi and Sreetama exchanged dark glances with the minister, who after a long time began to speak in a no-nonsense-tone,

"The Russians want us to takeover on the case. The families, press are furious about the recent turn of events but the ministry is forced to hush all of it up. It is doom for them both ways, muggle as well as internal relations at stake. Johnny and Rodolphus are dangerous, clever and determined and well prepared. If they even see aurors around them they'll seriously attack these muggles. The last thing the Russian ministry wants is dead muggles at this point along with young witches. The ministry is not at all interested in taking a chance. So they want our aurors to lead the case if they are willing which I presume you are since you've signed up."

"How exactly do we help them?" Daniel asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"The four of you will be sent to Russia, St. Petersburg. Once there you will pretend to be fresh out of college students working together on a private project. The four of you will be staying in the same neighborhood as our primary suspects which make it all the more dangerous. The Russians will provide you with a house where you have stay there like muggles, means very little magic on your part. Let me remind you that you're first priority there is the protection of the muggles, everything else including Johnny and Rodolphus come second. Four of you will start planning the mission and think how to go about it. The slightest of mistake on your part can snowball into a huge catastrophe which can cost lives. Try your best to keep your wizard identity a secret; don't get too cozy with anybody. In short avoid anything which raises questions. You cannot communicate with any of your family members once you're in Russia neither with us nor the Russian ministry. The four of you are completely on your own" he ended darkly.

The room fell silent. Rose was feeling weird, excited because this would be her first overseas mission but bloody scared. Beside her Alexis face was screwed up and Daniel was biting his lip nervously. Everybody was tensed in his or her own way except Scorpius. He was sitting coolly staring at the rug at his feet. He was looking entirely out of the picture. Scorpius realized that Rose was looking at him and looked up at her; her face gave away how nervous she was. He squeezed her hand in a warm, reassuring kind of way and Rose knew that whatever awaited them, Scorpius and she would have a ton of fun kicking Johnny and Rodolphus's ass.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- **

**so...how is it?please let me know...through your...REVIEWS?**

**so..my readers...**

READ AND REVIEW!please...:)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE HALLOWS SEEKER

The weeks that followed was no were near fun, it was like auror entrance exams again. Days and days of reading through the victims file, trying to establish a pattern between the kidnappings and planning how to tackle Johnny and his sidekick was draining them of all the energy they had.

The Russian ministry had sent them an owl thanking the four for their assistance. The ministry officials had ensured that their so-called house had furniture and the necessary commodities for their stay so a muggle transport company had been ordered to deliver everything.

"To avoid any form of suspicion. It would be really strange if the people wake up to find an empty house docked with furniture all of a sudden" Sreetama said halfheartedly; tired of answering their questions regarding the muggle way of doing things.

They were supposed to arrive by portkey in the St. Petersburg's portkey station. The minister preferred that they travel by the night so they had to catch a midnight portkey from the International Portkey Station to St. Petersburg. The neighborhood where they had to stay was an hour's walk from the station so they decided to avoid the complication of muggle cars and just walk it up. Alexis was pretty averse to this idea complaining how cold it would be and that they had to drag the suitcases all the way in the middle of the night, but Rose presumed she was more worried about her beauty regime would go haywire. The night before their departure Daniel, Scorpius, Alexis and Rose sat around a wooden table going over all the details for the last time. Scorpius was trying to establish a pattern between the kidnappings for almost a week and was starting on it again much the Rose's dislike. Mrs. Brown had left a tray of sandwiches for them which lay cold and untouched on the side table.

"I guess we are pretty thorough with all the plans but…."

"But we are still can't get a pattern so lets presume there isn't one. We have been looking for this bloody non existent pattern for ages and nothing is coming out and so just admit that there isn't one. Get me or are you interested cracking your arse on this one more time?" said Rose irritably. Scorpius perked his eyebrows shrewdly.

"I am not ready to give it up so quickly and I am very interested in cracking on this again. You think that Gulliver and Criss are roaming around Russia without a plan stopping at random cities and killing girls? " he persisted.

"Yeah, maybe I do. Good luck with your puzzle. Tell me if you solve this by Christmas"

"Rose and Scorpius, both of you drop it. Last thing we need is the two of you fighting" Alexis said sternly. Rose threw her arms in frustration and took a deep breath.

"I need to go and lock up my apartment and get some things. I'll be back in an hour. Any of you need any thing from Diagon Alley?" she asked the tired lot. No one replied.

"I'll take that for a no".

"I need to be going too, last minute packing left" said Alexis putting on her coat and the two young aurors left together.

Rose apparated to Times Avenue from where she took a left to her apartment. It was a cold night and the wind stung her face. Her legs too felt numb after hours of desk work. Her place faced the park and she could often see lovers making out under the trees or round the corner. But tonight was lonely and there was not a soul standing under the streetlight or huddled in blankets on the park bench. Rose threw her newly laundered robes in her suitcase and proceeded with her toiletries bag. They had no idea when it would end; it could a few days, few months or even a year so it was no point packing precisely. Just some muggle attire, a few robes and coats because St. Petersburg in November was supposedly fucking cold. She tried putting in her copy of the case files in rucksack but there was so many that she had too use an undetectable extension charm on it. Her mom used to own a beaded bag in which she kept all their things during the horcrux hunt, "Rose, that bag saved our ass quite a lot" her godfather used to tell his during their long storytelling sessions. Rose was still deciding on which book to carry, she was in a fix between The tales of Beedle the Bard which was left to her mother by Albus Dumbledore or the new Daily Prophet bestseller, "The Escapades of the Hero" by Roane Patel, one of her Hogwart's friend. She finally decided with Beedle the bard, something to remind her of back home.

"And then your Uncle Harry went into the forest without telling anybody, so he could give himself up to Voldemort. But something very fishy happened inside and he survived Voldy's attack. So Hagrid brought him too the castle and Harry dueled with the bad guy and finally Voldemort was defeated and the entire wizarding world would be forever indebted to him" Hermione ended. Rose was starring at her with admiration, her blue eyes filled with awe.

"Wasn't he scared of the bad guy?" asked the six year old girl with a shock of red hair that fell on her eyes.

"Oh yes, Uncle Harry was scared, but he never gave up hope" Hermione replied to her daughter, pulling the flaming strands of Rose's hair out of her face.

"If it was me I would run away from him, I can never face someone that scary" Rose said, pulling her blanket to her chin.

"Well Rosie, being one of the Weasley family and Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's goddaughter giving up or running away from your fears are qualities you should never possess" Hermione said while Rose chewed on her blanket corners.

Listen to me Rose, remember how dark a situation may seem, there is always a ray of hope, you just have too keep a look out for it. It can be a person, a thing or a place that can be your ray of light. It's different for everybody. But never give up, no matter what. Okay?" Rose nodded resolutely.

"Who's was ray of light, mum?" she asked. Hermione laughed at her daughter's innocent curiosity.

"Your dad was my ray of light" she said and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Ray of light. Never give up hope" Rose muttered. And she decided to give the pattern another try, alone in her apartment. Maybe they had skipped something in all that discussion. What did they miss? Daniel and Alexis had tried the dates of the abduction but it yielded nothing but shit and Scorpius was almost sleeping with the case files, there was one in a million chances she would find anything more, unless…..

"I should try plotting in on a map" Rose said hesitantly. That was the only thing they had missed, it was definitely worth a shot. Rose summoned a map of Russia and her copy of the case files and began marking the locations.

"The first one took place in January 26th at Vologda, Julia Verdi's" she said marked Vologda with a cross on the map.

"Vologda followed by Erica Hunt at Moscow and Kasich Amino at Orel". The three cities Vologda, St. Petersburg and Orel were more or less diagonally located. Just below Orel was Diana Ceridian at Kursk. Rose was getting really annoyed; there was still no trace of a pattern. She opened a bottle of butterbeer and took a copious swig.

"Vologda…St. Petersburg…..Orel….Kursk and then Tambov" she muttered, Eva Mendes in Tambov. Rose noticed something weird; the string of abductions had turned to the right after Kursk to Tambov and next was Penza. Her marks now formed some sort of half triangle and she joined all the cities with a pencil. But the next point was a bit of a pooper, the city of Kostroma was near Vologda, a little to the right and did not support Rose's hypothetical triangle's base.

"Shit, long lives the triangle" Rose said weakly. The next one Yaroslavl was roughly below Vologda and opened a whole new train of speculations. The pencil lines were now viewing a misshapen incomplete geometrical figure. There were spaces between the some points like they were waiting to be filled. Rose fumbled for the next case file, Slavia Kruster at Tula, which was again far below Yaroslavl, near Orel and that was the end of it. Slavia at Tula was the last victim. The map was clumsy with her pencil markings but there was nothing else important.

"Fuck you, Scorpius and to hell with your bloody pattern" Rose cursed and then something caught her eye on the map.

"Shit" she exclaimed. Rose grabbed her pencil, if the cities were a kind of geometrical figure, then the points must meet each other. Although there were gaps between them it was worth a shot. Rose joined Vologda, Moscow and Orel followed by Kursk, Tambov and Penza. So far it was an incomplete triangle. She went back to the tip and joined Vologda and Kostroma and extended the line to Penza. There was some amount of distance between Kostroma and Penza with few cities like Nizhniy Novgorod between them. With Kostroma and joined to Penza which was the last point of the base, and it was now a crude triangle. She figured out that Vologda was the tip of coincidence of all the triangle sides. Below the tip was Yaroslavl which she joined with Tambov on the base. The points had now begun to take shape. An hour ago what seemed like a chaotic collection of pencil points was now a triangle with a jagged line passing through the centre.

"Come on, come on" she said trying to find sense in the shape. There was something missing and no matter how hard she tried Rose could not get what it was. She connected Tula to Orel and Moscow then proceeded to join Vologda, turned right to Kostroma, Nizhniy Novgorod, Ivanova, and finally back to Tambov. Inside the triangle an oblong circle of sort was formed; but it was very untidy and pretty much illegible. Rose erased the part of the circle connected to Vologda and Kostroma so that it looked decipherable.

It was like a triangular eye. Rose gasped, she knew the pattern. Vologda was the first one so they would not strike again. The cities of Ivanova, Nizhniy Novgorod, and Tula which when joined with Tambov, Orel and Moscow formed a circle. A straight line with a circle at the bottom enclosed by a triangle,

"I don't believe this" Rose groaned.

Johnny Gulliver and Rodolphus Criss were abducting women from cities which when joined on a map took the shape of the deathly hallows…..

"Cool" Rose said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- **

**I think...you all know what to do...so please...**

read and review!111


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE START OF AN END**

All over the world portkey stations were located in areas completely secluded from muggles, in this case a run down airplane factory which was ruled out as a very unsafe building by non magical authorities. The factory was in ruins and could collapse any second, so no one ever went there except some unruly teenagers looking for a place to make out or have quick sex, but poor things that never happened because the moment they were in the vicinity some unfinished work popped up in their head and they were forced to leave. The station guards, Jonathan and Robert enjoyed watching all of this. But lately all these disappearances had greatly reduced the number of tourists; nobody wanted to leave home in these troubled times. It was just the other day that they received an owl from ministry authorities urging them to leave St. Petersburg transferring them to the station in Moscow; but Jonathan refused to leave St. Petersburg as he was born and brought up here. A week later the Russian Herald announced that the Petersburg station was closing down for reasons best known to the ministry who were refusing to say anything. What surprised every thing was that the place in perfect working condition. The place was officially closed but that night Jonathan and Robert were expecting four British youths. The manager, Mr. Asimov Ivan had called the two that afternoon and given them their paychecks and ordered them to lock the front gates and leave after the visitors arrived. He refused to tell who they were or why they were coming. The night was one of the coldest they had ever faced; you could hear your teeth chatter in the eerie stillness.

"Why do you think that these people are coming here? The place is already down, how did they manage to get the authorization?" Jonathan chattered. Robert was rubbing his hands together; he shrugged his shoulders.

"When are they coming, it's freezing here?"

"They should be arriving in another ten minutes. Say, how did Anne react to the sudden transfer? You guys are leaving tomorrow aren't you" he asked quietly.

"She was a little psyched, furious that everything was on a such a short notice and that Asimov did not mention why this was happening; but were are coping. Lucky you, no single nerdy sister to take care of" Robert answered severely. "They think shifting to a new city in a matter of weeks is that easy; we have to stay at Anne's friend's house until the tenants of the apartment we bought move out, that's another month. She has even applied for some of the transfiguration courses in Moscow, some have reverted but she is really worried".

"Sorry man, I know every thing will go fine. She is a determined young girl who can work her way out. You are taking it too hard" Jonathan reassured his friend.

"I know that, but what's worrying me the most is these abductions lately. It's not safe for girls anymore. That girl Slavia at Tula just disapparated into thin air, they was as old as Anna. And the fucking aurors are too busy fighting raids that they can't take care of it I don't wanna lose her, she is the only family I have left" Robert added softly. Jonathan could feel his worry, poor thing. But before he could say something a sudden scramble of footsteps echoed through the empty terminal. Robert and Jonathan drew out their wands and opened the rusty terminal door. Four young people, two boys one of them dark haired and the other with white honey blonde hair were helping the girls up to their feet. The guards rushed forward too help them. All of them had oddly familiar faces especially the red haired girl and the blonde guy. After a quick exchange of pleasantries they left for their destination following a set of burning red arrows conjured on every lamppost to guide them. Robert locked up the place securely and then turned to Jonathan.

"So this good bye, bro" he said with a huff.

"Yeah, hopes too see you around sometime" Jonathan said. He gave his colleague and brother and quick hug before Robert left for the apparition point.

"Give my love to Anna" he shouted. Rob waved at him and disapparated with a tiny pop. Jonathan gave a sigh of relief. It was good that Robert never got to know that he had slept with Anna last Christmas at his house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The cold November wind hit the four young aurors making them shiver and wince as it stung the parts of their face which the scarves failed to cover. They were hauling suitcases by the front porch steps. It was dark and quiet, somewhat freaky. A streetlight lit the neat neighborhood with small white houses. Higher up the street took a turn and the outline of the woods could be seen far way. There had been signs on the lampposts all the way from the station to Warwick's willow, glowing red arrows that were only visible to wizards. Rose felt that the Russians had taken a great risk in putting up these signs, she wouldn't be taken aback if either Johnny or Rodolphus had seen them and were lurking around to say hello. On the other hand they had no reason to travel that way. Scorpius huffed loudly, a mist dissipated into the air.

"That was the last one. Jeez what do you girls carry?" he said annoyingly.

"At least we don't wear the same underwear for days" Alexis retorted.

"And who exactly told you that?" Daniel hissed. Alexis stuck her tongue at him. Rose was so sleepy that she could not even make out what they were saying; all she wanted to do was throw her on the bed and go to sleep. Her legs ached from all that walking, her eyes droopy with sleep. She was so thankful that muggles had this thing called electricity, it would be impossible to do all this work in a modified wand light.

"Guys, keep it down. Scorpius do we do the enchantments?" Rose asked looking around suspiciously. The night was so still that you could make out every sound, every rustle in the trees. Rose felt that somebody was watching them from any of those dark windows; she wondered which one of these cute looking houses belonged to those deranged men. The people in the neighborhood had no idea how dangerous this pristine suburb was at this point.

"No, it is too dangerous. We have our wands so don't worry. I hate the idea of a little kid looking out and shouting, "Look daddy, magic", he said astutely. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing and hungry, a pathetic combination for the start of a mission". The four of them proceeded in to their new house but Alexis stayed behind to lock the door tightly. She gave the neighborhood one sweeping glance, a chill swept over her and she closed the door tightly.

"Collorptus" she muttered. The metal chain coiled around the lock placing itself more firmly.

"Alex come in, Rose is fixing something to eat". Daniel was standing in the small doorway.

"Yeah I'll be there" she replied absentmindedly. Suddenly the very look at the vicinity and the knowledge of the horror and peril that it held in itself made Alexis want to go back, but she quickly let go of that feeling. Why would her seniors even think of her assigning her if they did not have faith in the abilities? She could not let them down neither could she let these innocent muggles pay the price for a wizard's low level principles.

"Yeah, yeah come on" she said with sudden heartiness. Daniel perked his eyebrows, "Rapid change?" he asked acerbically. Alexis punched him irritatingly.

"Merlin, women are so tough to handle", he said rubbing his arm vigorously. Alexis laughed and ruffled his hair. Daniel watched her walk into the kitchen; she flung a can of beans at Rose who caught it just before her nose got hit. His insides did a kind of unexpected whoop as he heard her laugh at Rose's near miss.

"Daniel, come in" Alexis shouted, jerking him out of his reverie. Mate, you are in a mission and she is a colleague, are you crazy? , said a voice in his head. And Daniel swore to avoid every whooping sensation he would have during his stay or maybe even after it.

!

15th November, 12:20 pm, Warwick Willows, St. Petersburg, Russia:

House # 14

"It's purely hypothetical, Rose; no rock solid proof. I mean it is great work but there are some places like um…Ivanova where there have been no abductions till now" Scorpius said. He and Rose were sitting in the small kitchen reading the notes which Rose made on the latest developments. Scorpius did not doubt Rose's capabilities as an auror, she was one of the best but this theory had so many loopholes in it. They had been at this for almost two hours and Daniel and Alexis had long since gone into their respective bedrooms. Scorpius's eyes stung with sleep deprivation.

"Yeah, I know but this gives us a lead. If I'm correct then we can look into these cities like Ivanova, Nizhniy Novgorod, there is some scope we can not only protect the soon to be victims but catch these bastards without putting the muggles in danger" Rose said optimistically. But Scorpius bit his lip uncertainly.

"Common Scar, you were the one so intent on finding a pattern and when we have one you don't want to believe it".

"I never said that I didn't believe in it, it's just that…"

"You don't trust it" Rose said weakly. Scorpius stared at her sheepishly.

"You're tired, go too sleep. We can work on this later" he said patiently. Rose figured out it was no use going on; she would have too look into this on her own. She something doubted whether she knew Scorpius at all, all those years together in Hogwarts and then after that just made him seem even vaguer; all these weeks he has been cribbing because there was no regularity between the disappearances and now when she was showing him one, the arse was waiting for another victim to believe her.

"Fine, but this is correct and if you actually want to solve this shit, this is the only lead we have, so don't think I won't bring it up again" she said austerely; Scorpius shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"I'm off to bed, you going to stay up?"

"One of us has to stay up, we maybe wizards but this place is as dangerous as Times Square on Christmas eve" Scorpius said stifling a yawn. He stretched his limbs and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"I bet you're tired, get some sleep, I'll stay up for a while. You will fall asleep in some time". Even though she was worn-out, staying up gave Rose more time to workout the loopholes; anything to prove her point. Anyway this was not the first time she stayed up even though every muscle in her body did not want her to do so.

"It's okay, I am not that tired. I'll wake you up if I feel sleepy" he answered sternly. Rose put her hands up in failure.

"Please wake me up, okay. I have taken the second bedroom, beside the attic door. Good night, Scar".

She climbed the stairs tediously dragging her feet behind. Rose wanted to explore the house but she was too tired to even see properly. Thank god for Scorpius's chivalry.

She dropped herself on the small bed without even bothering to change and pulled the covers up. The bright yellow curtains were drawn and a night lamp on the bedside table was emanating a feeble light, perfectly sleepy. A good night's sleep is much more important than a couple of lunatics; a penchant for sleeping anywhere and anytime was something she inherited from Ronald Weasley. Goodbye at the portkey station was a teary affair, a bit too teary for Rose. Mum, who was usually the calm one was so worried about the assignment that it took her dad, Hugo and all her uncles to pacify her. Rose suddenly sat up on the bed, the parcel. Just before the portkey left her dad had cornered her and gave her a small brown package and asked Rose to open it when she was alone. She reached out for her bag and emptied out the contents. A small thing wrapped in brown paper fell onto her lap. She tapped it with her wand and the package unwrapped itself neatly. It was some kind of device which looked to some extent like a cigarette lighter. Rose was astounded, it was deluminator Dumbledore had given dad, and he wanted her to have it? The deluminator was one of his most prized possessions. A small note was attached to it.

Dear Rose,

I just want you to know that I am so proud of you and that I want you to have my deluminator. I think it time I hand it over to someone more worthy of it. It is now your responsibility to unveil its many uses. I hope it gives you the light when things seem most dark. Best of luck and I love you, Rosie.

Dad

A tear rolled down Rose's cheek and the ink blotched where it fell. She clicked the deluminator absent mindedly and the lamp went out submerging her in complete darkness.

"Shit" and she restored the light. It meant a lot that dad had entrusted it to her, it meant tons. Rose put away the deluminator securely in her knapsack. When would things seem most dark, it would guide her, that's what the note had said. Her head sunk into the soft pillow and before she could think about anything else, Rose Weasley was fast asleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**WARWICK'S WILLOW, HOUSE # 12**

A man with a long oily black hair was sitting at a rickety table, smoking a long cigar. The ashes fell on the wooden floor but he was too preoccupied to pay attention. He was concerned; the new people just moved in and were very shady. He felt that he had seen that girl, the one with flaming red hair somewhere even the blonde boy looked familiar. Were any of them those bloody Russian aurors, or was he just getting too paranoid. The Russian ministry was a bunch of fucking chickens, it was unlikely they would take such a risk and those kids looked under 25 or so. Besides it was just a matter of time before Rodo and he would complete the cycle and disappear forever. What they needed was another insignificant whore to eliminate. Oh how he hated them!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- **

please...read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER5: A HOT NEIGHBOUR AND A DRUG PEDDLER**

Rose was lying awake for almost an hour now; she was listening to the snores coming from below her, the blue jays twittering loudly. It was about five in the morning, the sky was an unusual mix of ink blue with traces of pink across the horizon. You could see the woods in north from her small bedroom window, a dark mass of green and black. Although Rose had just slept for a few hours, she already felt the need to get working or do anything other than lying on her ass on the undersized bed. She began to get dressed; a pair of trousers and a long coat was her current interest.

Rose crept downstairs and found Daniel snoring on the couch; his wand was sticking out his pocket and a slimy strand of drool hanging out of his lopsided mouth. All the cute guy charm he had was negligible at that moment; Daniel looked like a deranged five year old kid. If James or Albus had been there they would say that it was a great blackmail potential. She resisted the urge to wake up Alexis and show her this wonder and smirked at him. Rose scribbled a note and left for a walk.

She had never imagined that mornings in St. Petersburg's were so cold. The windows were covered in dew and a cold breeze blew. There were about twenty houses in the square. The woods were quite some distance away and the road twisted to the right which Rose presumed was towards the main part of the city. She took that way, the breeze making her teeth chatter. Most of the houses were whitewashed with small sheds in front, most probably that were muggles keep those pesky things called "cars". Grandpa Weasley used to own a rotten ford Angelina which Hugo, her cousins and she had tried to take out for a drive. It was disastrous considering the fact that they had crashed into a tree in Ottery St. Catchpole and had broken the wind screen and headlights. All of them were grounded for three weeks. Since then Rose has a strong dislike for these darned machines. She walked on leaving Warwick's Willow behind her. She passed closed supermarkets, pet stores; it seemed a pretty well linked neighborhood, just pretty far from the city. There were very few people considering the fact that it was a cold Sunday morning; most of them out for a jog. Rose liked were fitness freaks; one should always be healthy if not in a perfect figure. She came across a small diner which was almost empty except a few boys. She went in for a cup of steaming coffee. England was cold, but not this bad. An half an hour's made Rose feel completely numb. Her hands were freezing even though they were deep in her coat pockets. She wondered how they would do anything with their asses freezing off. She wanted to order a strong coffee but the place was empty, no one at the counter. Rose sat down near the window, looking around when she noticed a group of young Russian boys staring at her.

They were huddled in a corner and they looked wheezy, with puffy eyes and blank expressions. One of them whispered something to the rest and they giggled like a bunch of dumb teenagers. Rose looked around the café trying to avoid them but their out of focus eyes seemed to follow her all the time. A boy with ripped jeans and a tongue piercing came up and dropped to the empty seat beside her.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked skeptically. "Do I know you?" The guy looked at her seductively.

"Maybe" he answered. "Never seen you before, you are new…. And very hot" he said with a thick Russian accent. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Whatever" she retorted and picked up her bag; ready to leave. She was ready too freeze and die than stay with these vermins. The guy grabbed her arm firmly and looked at her intently. His friends at jeered at them like they were watching really hot porn. Rose wanted to blow them apart with her wand but she did have the nerve to take it out. The guy fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Shiny red, how lovely. You'd make an amazing hooker. Wouldn't see?" he breathed into her hair.

"Get off, you bastard" and Rose pushed him away. The guy was definitely taken aback but showed patience. His friends left their table and blocked the café door.

"Fuck" she muttered. Rose had always been an independent and strong girl but at that moment her heart was literally jumping in her chest at that moment.

"I think she needs to loosen up a little. We can help you, cant we guys?" one of them hissed. The others nodded like puppets. The boy with the tongue piercing took out something from his pockets, a small packet of white powder. Rose had a strong feeling that she knew what that was!

"Now, babes keep quite about this. Isn't it a beauty?" he said admiring the packet of drugs like it was cute little baby. He opened it and inhaled some passing it to Rose. She pushed it away with disgust and it fell to the floor. The red floor was splattered with a pungent smelling white powder. And Rose knew that she had gone too far.

"You common little whore" and he lunged forward at her. Rose took advantage of his drunkenness and slipped to the kitchen door which was left open. Once inside she found a back door and pulled at the knob hard, but it was locked. Her heart was beating fast, her breath raspy. She could hear the voices some closer.

"Alohomora" The door swung open and she shut it tight behind her even bolting the iron latch firmly.

Rose spun around and starting running the other way round in a completely unknown direction, her mind too tired to think; anything to get away. She was soon out of breath and sat down on a wooden bench along the road, taking loud gruff breaths. The first day in Russia and she had already met drug peddlers who had even tried to sell her some. What kind of place of this? Fucking shit hole.

The road was empty; no cars jut a hell of fog. She rocked back and forth on the bench trying to make out a silhouette of a car among the fog. Beads of sweat ran down her face although her teeth chattered in the cold. Scorpius would be so angry if he got to know about this, she could already hear him shout in her mind. A pair of small balls of light appeared a few feet away and it was growing larger. Rose ran up to the pavement and waved her hand frantically. It came to a halt in front of her and someone rolled down the glass. The moment the driver looked out of the window, Rose entirely forgot about her current circumstance. He was steamy, increasing the temperature on that cold morning. Dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes teamed with sharp cheekbones and perfectly white teeth accompanied with flawless light pink lips. Rose was enthralled, seldom do you find such angels and it was the first time Rose was seeing one.

"Excuse me, do you want a lift?" he asked. His voice was damn good, soft like music.

"Huh…?" Rose stared sheepishly.

"Do you need a lift?" he asked more loudly. She was suddenly jerked back to the cold street from her split second relocation to heaven.

"Um... actually I took a wrong turn and I have no idea which way to go. I am new here, so do you mind giving me a lift?" she pleaded innocently. After the little episode at the café, Rose had no idea who to speak too, but she was desperate to get back to Warwick's Willow and his guy was too cute too be bad. He smiled at her, so divine.

"Yes, most definitely; my pleasure. Please come on in, it is freezing today". And Rose stepped into what she thought to be paradise for a few minutes.

"You should put your seatbelt on" he said pointing at a long grey lash of kind beside her. Rose bit her lip anxiously, she had no idea how to that. He had obviously noticed her doubtful expression.

"Do you want to help you with it because I don't want to get pulled over by the police on a cold Sunday morning for violating traffic norms? I am in a hurry, you see to get home" he said sharply.

"Yeah, please" Rose answered feebly. He stopped the car and reached for that absurd thing. His chest brushed Rose's breast lightly and she sucked in her breathe and could not help but look at his blue-black jeans. He attached the thing to a small catch below the seat and started the car.

"Where do you want me to drop you?" he asked.

"Warwick's Willow, it's not that far. A little down the road I think".

"Warwick's Willow? Hold on, are you one the new guys? The ones that bought house 14?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Rose asked, perking an eyebrow shrewdly.

"I am one of your neighbors, the house just in front of yours, # 10. Vladimir Irglova" he said happily. Rose was ecstatic, the hot guy just lived across the street…this was so cool.

"Oh, great; nice to meet you. Charlotte" Rose said extending her hand. Scorpius said that it was best if did not tell anyone their real names. Vladimir shook her hand and started the car again; they were speeding past shops that were just opening.

"So the estate guy told us there were four of you, you guys are working on something?"

"A personal venture; we needed somewhere away from all that talk to work on it. We were lucky to find this place"

"I think you are; the Foxes left all of a sudden without much notice"

"The Foxes?"

"They were the people who lived in # 14 before you guys came. Mr. and Mrs. Fox were very nice folks and they seemed quite happy. They had been living for almost ten years and one fine morning they just want to leave. Everybody asked why they wanted to leave, they seemed a little unsure themselves. It was rather quick; they left within a week and the next thing we know that somebody had already bought the house. Everything happened really fast; so weird. But new ones are always welcome, so welcome to Warwick's Willows" Vladimir said jovially.

"Thank you" Rose answered. The Foxes perhaps had no idea how fortunate they were to be away from Warwick's willows at that moment. They took a turn and passed the café. Rose looked at with disgust; those low lives vermin's had touched her, a million showers would not help the stench go away.

"That's a place you should never be in, a hoard of the most notorious and dangerous drug dealers" Vladimir said.

"And you're saying that? If they are that bad you should do something. How come nobody reported this to those things…umm… yeah the police; can't they do anything?" Rose asked, completely flabbergasted. This was some weird place!

"Not if the place is owned by the officer's son" he said darkly. "Mr. Jenson and his son tried reporting this once to another station and apparently his son was beaten up in school very badly the next day by Rudolf. After that no one dares to say anything after that"

"Rudolf is the son of the officer?"

Vladimir nodded. This place more than a few repairs, Rose thought.

"How long have you been you staying here?" she asked.

"It will be twelve years this summer. Warwick's willow is the best place to stay in St. Petersburg's. Most of the people are so good and decent; really cool if you are wanting complete privacy" he answered. But something struck Rose in Vladimir's words.

"Most of the people? What do you mean most of the people?"

"Well, some of them like too keep to themselves like the Rains, the Walshes, so you don't know them much and of course there is the square outcast that is house # 12. But I don't mean to create any cold feelings before you get too know everyone. Maybe they'll be nice too you guys"

"And who exactly are these outcasts?" Rose enquired innocently, having a feeling that she knew the answer.

"They are these really weird guys, some Gulliver and Criss. They moved in some months back and since then they've hardly been seen once or twice. Bertie told me that they go on really long trips; nobody knows what they do they do locked up all day in their house. Frankly, I think they're gay" Vladimir joked. Rose laughed half- heartedly; her mind was disengaged. Gulliver and Criss go on long trips…..the abductions.

"When was the last time they went somewhere?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No idea, I don't keep such news, anyway the house is locked most of time. You know, whenever there is someone new in the square, most of the families go over with food to introduce themselves; so old Mrs. Johnson and her daughter went over with some muffins or something and one of the two slammed the door right on their faces. And once they got into a bad fight with Bertie because his son broke the fence while playing. He was least concerned that the boy had broken his leg but more interested in getting a compensation for a stupid fence"

"Quite some character should be interesting to know them" Rose said coolly. Vladimir seemed to very useful, he would be good to have around.

"So…umm… you're single?" Vladimir asked softly.

"Huh…oh yeah completely single. Why ask?" Rose said shrewdly; her insides were doing a weird whooping movement.

"Oh, just asking. I thought whether any of you were…like committed within your group; just asking" he said hysterically.

"Me and Scorpius or Daniel, I'd rather eat a flobberworm" she replied disgustedly.

"You rather eat a what?" he asked skeptically. Rose suddenly realized her tiny blunder…flobberworm…he is muggle!

"I'd rather eat a snail, that's what I said" she said quickly. Vladimir did not look fully convinced but he let go.

"Scorpius and Daniel, they work with you?"

"And Alexis, it's the four of us". The road was a bit familiar now; Rose could recognize the pet shops she had seen before. The car took a turn and entered the square; Rose heaved a sigh of relief. Vladimir stopped the car outside her house and she got out quickly.

"Thanks a million for the lift" she said.

"Anytime; you will be getting loads of free food today" he joked.

"All of us are very bad cooks that will definitely spare from one day of horror".

"Come over some time; all of you" Vladimir said warmly and parked the car on the other side. He waved and went into a light green house

"Any time, hot-bod" she breathed. She turned around and saw Alexis peering at her from one of the second floor windows. She was pointing her middle finger at Rose. She stuck out her tongue and vanished from view. A moment later the door opened,

"Tell me every thing that happened" gushed out Alexis.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- **

** SO...is it ...hmmm...nice?you see...this story was dedicated to me...by my friend vidisha...**

**so...for her..please...read and do review...it would mean a lot to me...and her...:) **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: FOOD FIGHTS AND MUFFINS

By the time the muffins started covering every inch of the small kitchen, Alexis was already droning about "Rose's new found Russian love" to Daniel and Scorpius; which was beginning to piss Rose off big time.

"He dropped her to the front steps and even spoke to her for quite some time, beat that. Not even a day and she has got her own Russian pet" she exaggerated. Daniel would entirely ignore all this tittle-tattle but every time Vladimir came up since the morning Scorpius used to turn a cold glare. Rose praised herself for leaving out the café part of her tale,

"I was walking, it was cold and he offered me a lift, that's all" she said defending herself from Alexis's gossiping tactics. The doorbell rang preventing Alexis to spin another set of cheesy shit from her last statement.

"More muffins. I swear we will all end up as obese cows at the end of the trip" she groaned and went to open the door with Daniel who was having a look out for the hot girls around. Till now he had found two who lived down the street at the end of the square. Pretty disappointing for someone who gets hot girls like A, B and C.

"And what may I know is wrong in kind neighbors bringing in muffins?" Scorpius asked entering the kitchen. He was wearing a black leather jacket which fitted him like a second skin; his white-blonde hair messy and wet after a shower and dropped to the couch beside her. Rose grinned.

"Nothing as long as they don't expect anything in return" Daniel scoffed and walked away.

"Hey Rose, I need to talk to you" Scorpius whispered. The sound of the door opening and another round of pleasantries being exchanged could be heard from the hallway.

"What?"

"I don't want to you mix with the muggle. You're not getting how dangerous it is. Right now it may seem a cute holiday with all the time in the world because all we have to do is make sure the muggles are fine but it is more than that. You are not doing anything good by cozying up with Vladimir; you are putting him in more trouble"

"Scar, I just took a bloody lift, and for your knowledge I know how big this is. You don't need to remind me that" Rose rushed in a whisper.

"I'm glad that you know but really Rose stay away, I don't even like the sound of this guy. Giving a lift to someone just because you think the person is freezing on the roads. You could've asked me" he added.

"Ask you what? And who do you think you are telling me how to handle guys?" Rose said angrily. Sounds of laughter came from doorway which shut Scorpius temporarily. He looked away and then turned back again.

"I am not teaching you anything. Try to get something in your fat skull. Stay away from that git, you get me?" he said impatiently.

"Who do you think you are my dad or my boyfriend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" she spat. Rose jumped off the couch angrily and walked out of the room. She was halfway up the steps when she turned around and went down to the kitchen again. Daniel was munching on a big muffin.

"'uffin?" he asked nauseatingly, holding out one for Rose.

"When will you stop treating me like a kid, Scorpius? Let me know" she said brusquely and grabbed the muffin from Daniel. She went up to her room leaving Scorpius pissed and the others surprised at what just happened.

Rose could not see anything, for a second she thought she was in a limbo between apparitions. She fumbled to switch on the bed lamp, it was very dark outside. The light from the street lamps lent a ghostly glow to the houses across the street. She checked the watch, 7:30pm; how long had she been sleeping? Rose's stomach grumbled. She washed her face; the water was icy. Rose went down to the living room. She went down to find the house empty except Alexis who was reading a book. She looked up and smiled.

"Long sleep?" she asked

"You've no idea. Where are the guys?"

"They've gone to get some food from a dicer"

"A dicer? Food from a dicer?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, a dicer; the places you can go and get food from at really low prices" she said indifferently.

"Dicer…you a mean a diner, right?" Alexis looked up from her book.

"I think so" she said biting her lip shamefully. Rose laughed loudly.

"Mistakes happen, Miss Perfect" Alexis defended herself but ended up laughing with Rose. Rose opened a packet of potato chips left of the table and munched away. They tasted good.

"Umm…Vladimir came when you were sleeping; he left a big basket of cookies. That's the one, with a red ribbon" Alexis said bleakly, not taking her eyes of the book. Rose started to investigate the basket, the cookies had unusual flavors. It had a note attached to the handle.

Enjoy your stay and good luck for your work, it said.

"And… he asked for you" she continued, shutting her book.

"And?" Rose said trying to keep the curiosity level in her voice minimum.

"Asked us to come by someday, more like asked you to come by some day"

Rose perked her eyebrows.

"Was Scorpius there when he came?"

"No, hell no; you think Vladimir would make it alive back to his house if he was there'' she joked.

"Hey, what happened today afternoon?" Alexis asked with distress. Rose did not want to talk about it, she was still angry at Scorpius.

"Umm…nothing much. It's that….." the door bell rang making both of them jump out of their skin and saving Rose from talking about it.

"I'll get that. I think they are back" she said.

She noticed that her blue bag was still at the bottom of the stairs. She peeked through the tiny glass hole in the wood. There was a man standing there, it was dark and the glass was hazy so she could not make out who he was. Rose opened the door and her stomach turned over. A greasy ponytail which smelt of oil and his face full of stubble. Sharp cheek bones and small ivory black eyes. He was wearing a torn pair of jeans and a long moth eaten fur coat. A few of his fingers had an assortment of small symbols tattooed on them. He smiled at her revealing yellowing teeth. He was all over her room, her diaries, her walls and her mind.

"Miss Charlotte Harris, if this old man is not mistaken" he said holding out his hand.

"Johnny Gulliver" he said. "A pleasure to meet the new faces". Rose's senses had gone stiff for a second; she shook his hand numbly, scanning every bit of his sly face.

"The pleasure is entirely mine, sir" she said. He grinned even more.

"Forgive me for calling at this bad hour and at this point I stand questioning my own manners" he said nattily.

"Of course not, sir. You are always welcome. Why don't you come in?" Rose fumbled. She wished he would refuse her offer.

"Ah, no Miss Harris. I appreciate how bitter this weather rather than mourn about how it should be, call me eccentric and I will say yes". Rose smiled at him awkwardly and there was a moment of sticky silence.

"Hey, what the fuck is taking you so long?" Alexis screamed from the living room. Rose looked at her visitor disgracefully but he continued to smile at her with composure. Alexis came out with the book in her hand and stopped dead in her tracks half way down the doorway. Rose put on her best smile urging her to move but Alexis stood rooted to her place.

"Ja…Janet, meet Mr. Gulliver" Rose said clumsily. Alexis raised her eyebrows and gulped hesitantly. She opened her mouth and closed it again like a gold fish

"Hello, sir; a real pleasure to meet you" she said finally and Rose took a deep breathe of relief. Back to normal, she thought. Alexis and Johnny shook hands and he stood looking at them like he was a proud father.

"How good to see young blood, so energetic and full of new thoughts ruling this world. I myself think how behind the times I am when I look at young guns like yourselves" he sighed

"That's what we are here for sir" Alexis said stalwartly. He smiled once again.

"I am afraid that my partner is occupied at this moment. He has sent his welcoming wishes through me. I hope I conveyed them properly.

"Of course, sir" both of them said in unison. The cold air was beginning to creep up their clothes and Alexis's teeth started to chatter. A deafening silence prevailed in which their visitor looked around the street.

"Weird place, you know the world" he said silently.

"Why do you think so, sir?" Johnny grinned at them.

"It always expects you to tell the truth but you never know the mysteries and lies it hides within itself. Not everybody is what they seem" he said in a trance like state. This was something neither had a response to; both of them were standing in front of one of he most dangerous men and hiding the biggest thing about themselves, their identities. It is like playing a game were you know that nobody can win in any way but you have too play if you want to live; roll the dice if you want to breath.

"Till tomorrow" he said. The man turned and left. Rose and Alexis waved at him from the porch and he went inside his house. Both of them stood for a moment allowing the incongruity of the situation to seep in.

"Let's go in" Alexis said reassuringly. Rose nodded and was going to close the door when two voices shouted behind her.

"Hey, let us in" Daniel said. He was out of breath with packets in his bag and running down the road. Scorpius strolled behind him and looked at Rose with a strange expression.

"It's fucking freezing out here" Daniel said rushing into the house. Rose took the packets from his hand and held the door for Scorpius.

"What took you so long?" Alexis said peeking from the hall. "We are starving".

"Muggle money is a bloody pain in London; in Russia it is a torture" Scorpius said.

"The blue package is our stuff, the rest is food. All we got was noodles and au gratin"

"I can eat a horse" Rose said laying out the dishes. Alexis mumbled something about her night suit and went upstairs with Daniel leaving her with Scorpius. He sat on the counter where Rose was opening the dishes and pouring them into plastic bowls.

"Talk" he said.

"Whatever"  
>"I'm sorry for today afternoon" he persisted.<p>

"Its okay" she replied bleakly.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is okay; don't bug me Scorpius" she said.

"You were never of the forgiving types. I just wanted to protect you, I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" Rose said impatiently.

"Can I do something to compensate for a bad evening, a final reimbursement?" he asked lightheartedly.

"There is something, could you sit still for a moment and close your eyes?"

Scorpius looked at her; confused. Being a respectful friend he did so, no idea what was in store for him. The next thing he knew, Scorpius's face was dripping with some sticky white liquid. He opened his eyes and saw Rose holding a small tray of au gratin and smiling at him contently. A strand of sauce fell on his dark jeans.

"Rose Ginevra Weasley, you just threw au gratin at me. Are you mental?" he screamed.

"That made me feel so better" she said calmly and walked away.

"Hey Scorpius," Rose said composedly.

"What now?" he retorted acidly.

"You are mental" she said and then dropped the remaining contents of the tray on his head. It dripped pathetically from his forehead. He stared at her with disbelief.

"You crazy vermin" he cursed and lunged at the jug of water on the table. Rose tried to run but Scorpius gripped her arm firmly staining her shirt with the sauce.

"Let go of me, you creep" Rose shouted punching him on the shoulder.

"As if" and he emptied the contents of the jug on Rose. The water soaked her hair and clothes, making her shiver.

"Fucking ass" she screamed. Rose reached out for a muffin and slammed it on his face. The choc chips and au gratin sauce made him look like a snow man suffering from measles. Rose began to laugh loudly when a spray of red paint hit her face. It spread across her face and stained her crisp white chemise.

"Beat that, Weasley" Scorpius said holding a big bottle of tomato sauce in his hand like a James Bond gun.

"Game on Malfoy' she said threateningly. She knocked Scorpius off the counter and fell on him with full force. He clambered to his feet and dropped one of the soda bottles on her. The fizzy liquid made Rose's hair all sticky and emanated a pathetic odor after it mixed with the sauce on her face.

"HA HA HA" Scorpius said in jubilance. Rose flung another muffin at him but he ducked it proficiently. Rose was not that fortunate and fell prey to one of his brownies which hit her squarely on the face, making her nose singe.

"I will kill you someday, Albus will take your dead corpse to Hogwarts and I will tattoo PIG MINDED CREEP on your manhood before I kill you" Rose screamed.

"Good luck with that" he retorted.

"Guys?" a voice said behind them. Daniel and Alexis were standing at the door with looks of utter disbelief on their faces. Daniel mouth was flopped open and Alexis was just staring at them as if she had just seen Albus Dumbledore doing a Hawaiian dance.

"What are you doing?" she asked, probably too shocked for words.

"She started it" Scorpius screamed pointing at Rose

"He started it" Rose screamed at the same time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- **

**I just love rose and scorpius's pairing...just dont know why...and i think i infected my friends too...**

**p.s.:harry and ginny and ron and hermione are amazing too...**

**and please...read and review!:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

**TOO FUCKING FREEZING **

Rose and Scorpius had been a constant a source of fascination to Albus Severus Potter; they were his best friends but something was so unexplainable about them. Rose and Scorpius had always shared a volatile relationship; both of them were very close to each other but the most trivial things could trigger a huge explosion among them. Albus remembered Lily asking him whether Scorpius and Rose would ever get married. And now they were knee deep in danger, so he hoped they would behave themselves….

Daniel and Alexis joined the auror forces along with Rose and Scorpius three years ago, having being the only four who cracked the auror exams that year. Since then they have been together in almost every mission or field work that came. Sreetama thought they made a perfectly coordinated team, the best after Ron Weasley and Harry Potter; that quite some achievement! But Daniel kept wondering whether Scorpius and Rose had something more to the "just amazing friends/ co-workers" tag attached to them. There will never be a piece of news in existence which could manage its way to Scorpius without Rose getting to know or vice versa; that's because you cannot imagine a Rose without a Scorpius or the other way around. Sometimes friendships like theirs were just meant to be, but it was complicated and not to mention freaking out at times…..

The weeks that came saw a calm and cold atmosphere in the quiet suburbs of St. Petersburg. The initial excitement that the new additions brought to the small neighborhood soon washed away and the Russians in a little while got used to the four youngsters and their solitary yet friendly ways. They waved at you on the roads them but never liked to join Sunday in-house barbeques or attend morning sermons in the church on weekends. But having them around felt somehow felt good and even safe at times

Rose was putting on her fifth cardigan; a woolly blue one with snitches on the collar. She was already wearing a pair of mauve sneakers with thick socks, a pair of trousers and black leather gloves. She inserted her headphones in a small slot on her wand and put the headset firmly. Her wand was the latest Thomas and Sons model worth sixteen hundred galleons but she got it for eleven hundred galleons because Dean Thomas, the owner was her dad's friend from Hogwarts and Uncle Dean's son and the current head of the firm Damien Thomas was in her year and a pretty good friend. Symphony 34 had an inbuilt music wireless with a nine hundred song capacity, quick features and fire, water and Reducto curse repellent and excellent for transfiguration and charms- in short it was an aurors dream wand and till now she was the only one who had one of these. The headphones were muggle; she bought them from Weasley's Wizard wheezes. That was the only shop that sold them and its availability had brought in loads of money; Fred was doing really well.

She tucked the wand in her pockets and covered it with the five layers of sweaters. It was sub-zero temperature outside; anyone would call her a jackass for going jogging. But ever since they arrived Rose had this feeling that her somewhat perfectly toned butt was blowing out of proportion rapidly and she could never allow that to happen. She stepped out into the porch and the cold went up her body penetrating all her woolly layers. She took a right and went down the same way she took every day, past the pet shop, the diner, the supermarket. The morning was exceptionally cold and the streets were all deserted. The windows were covered in mist and further down the road disappeared into an impenetrable fog. Rose decided that it would be stupidity to walk anymore, she was already freezing and it would get worse so she took a turn back to Warwick's Willow.

_I can feel your love creep down my back_

_Caress my back and warm my life_

_But you're going away so everything's black again_

_Why do I get the black, the black…_. Shit

Rose hit a No Parking sign on the road bang on and stumbled backwards. Her head pounded and she rubbed her forehead vigorously where a small lump was making its way.

"Shit…Shit" she cursed. Barcelona Rumpunch continued screaming in her ears and Rose yanked out the headset in frustration. She was standing near the children's park which was closed. Guess Mr. Gremlin did not wake up today. Rose crossed the empty street and climbed over the small wrought iron gate into the park. She sat on one of the swings and began to rock slowly. The metal seat was cold and wet. Rose was thinking about her dad. He used to take her to park when she was a kid; she was missing him so badly. His flaming red hair with streaks of white, the tall muscular build and broad chest that held her close whenever there was a thunderstorm; suddenly all Rose wanted was to hug her dad. She was no more the tough auror, just a girl who wanted to see her dad. She wanted all this shit to get over quickly; she did not like it here. The others were taking things slowly, calmly because at that point it did seem like they had all the time in the world.

"Hey"

*No answer*

"Umm…hey Charlotte", someone said. Rose looked up at the speaker; black jacket blue jeans and those lips…full pink ones.

"Hey Vladimir"

"Hi" he said and sat down on the swing next to her.

"It's freezing, didn't expect you to be here"

"You don't me well enough to assume things about my choices" Rose said tersely.

"Sorry girl" Vladimir said disbelievingly putting up his hands in defeat. "It's just very cold and most people like to stay home so I thought so would you" he said pacifying.

"Its fine, Vladimir; anyway out for a walk?"

"I am an early riser who tends to get bored very easily"

"It's fucking freezing, not to mention so foggy. You can barely see a thing"

It would be suicidal to walk any further so I stopped halfway. I usually go till Maher's Road"

"We are used to the cold, you'll get used to it soon. Say charlotte, you've visited any of the tourist spots yet?"

"Nope, too lazy and freezing" she laughed.

"You want to come now?"

"Yeah definitely" she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll take you take you the woods" Vladimir said brightly. "It's amazing up there in winter".

"Are you sure we'll come back with both our asses?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Yeah very sure, come on" Vladimir urged pulling her arm.

"Fine" she said resignedly. Rose was not very enthusiastic but a nice walk with a hot guy would be good. They jumped over the gate and took the way to Warwick's Willow.

"How far are the woods from the square?"

"Depends how fast you walk" he said.

The two soon arrived at the turn to the square but instead of turning Vladimir walked on further to the north towards the portkey station. The number of houses got lesser and the tiny whitewashed squares soon gave away to empty patches of land covered in tough yellow grass. They walked along until Rose and her Russian traveler arrived at a dirt road that twisted into the brambling wilderness.

"The woods are pretty out-of-the-way. Nobody comes here much" he said and walked into the dark mass of trees.

Rose followed quietly into the depths and they were soon walking through cold and isolated woods. It was not that amazing like Vladimir described but it felt good. They were an assortment of trees and bushes- berries, acorns; it was like an enchanted forest with nothing but birds chirping and a cold breeze blowing.

"Nice?" Vladimir asked skeptically.

"Definitely better than freezing in the park, HEY WATCH OUT" Rose shrieked.

Vladimir slipped on a patch of sleet and fell right on his butt.

"D'arvit" he cursed. Rose rushed forward to help him but slipped on the sleet and skid. Her butt came in contact with the sleet and she screamed her lungs out.

"My ass, my ass, my ass is so cold. It's cold"

"Charlotte, shut up. You'll wake the entire city up. Here, give your hand' and he pulled her up. Rose rubbed her trousers vigorously, the frost some how got into her head.

"How do you tolerate this kind of sub-zero weather?" she gasped. Vladimir shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

They continued to walk and the air got a little warmer but Rose was soon out of breath.

"How long?"

"We're here" Vladimir said. Rose looked around and found them in a clearing. It was one of the most amazing places she had ever seen. The cold winter air had yellowed the leaves but every tree and every leaf had its own shade; the weirdest shades of yellow. There were fruits in them and berries in bushes and the ground were covered in coarse leaves.

"Hey catch" Vladimir said throwing a red sphere at her. Rose caught it; a shiny apple.

"Try that, you will never find this in Wall Mart"

"You're being racist" Rose said taking a bite. It was divine, so sweet.

"This is very good. Why don't you turn it into a orchard or something, it would do well"

"Yeah, right another thing to dispose off" Vladimir said sarcastically. He sat down under a tree and asked Rose to do the same. She sat down a gnarled log and munched on.

"Dispose?"

"Come on, everything which seems pretty useful is put on display for the world to see and exploit. That is just plain and simple pathetic and wrong, the last thing I want this place to go down the dogs", he said determinedly.

"Big environmentalist?" she scoffed.

"Just high on my morals" he answered craftily. Rose flung the apple core at a trunk and met with a poisonous glare from Vladimir which made her flinch.

"Sorry" she whispered. He looked at her sternly.

"Say, what do you for a living" she asked.

"Lawyer, I graduated this summer. Right now, I am working with a firm but I want to start one of own"

"Impressive, so you actually drive down every day to the city? Isn't that a pain?"

"Pain is an understatement. It is simply torture. I'm looking for a place but the prices are sky high even for a two room condo. Really hope to move out by next summer. The roads are even more pathetic. How is work going?"

"Great, we really like it here. By the way, did I mention that Mr. Gulliver came to meet us the other day?"

"No, he came…wow. Did you like him?" Rose shrugged for an answer. She could not tell him, could she now?

The sun was shining a little more warmly. Rose checked her watch…7:30; time to go. They left the woods and Rose decided to bring Scorpius some day. They walked back to the square. There were few other people on the road.

"Hey I need to buy some food from the supermarket; I'll catch up with you later" Vladimir said when they reached Warwick's Willow.

"Yeah sure, go on. Thanks for the lovely morning" she said.

"Anytime" he said and Vladimir kissed her cheek. His lips were warm against her cold skin. She blushed a shade of pink a let out a breath and watched him walk down the road.

Rose went down to the house in a trance when she stopped in her tracks. Scorpius was standing on the porch with a look of disgust .

"Disgustingly gooey shit" he smirked.

"To hell with you, Malfoy"

"Yeah, I really spoil the fairy tale morning, don't I" he said acidly.

"I don't want to fight first thing in the morning" Rose said patiently.

"I know you don't, Weasley" Scar said sweetly and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Nobody can ever get you" Rose said.

"That's good"

"Not for everyone. I feel sorry for your wife"

"HEY ENOUGH OF SORROW FOR THE DAY, WHAT ABOUT THE BLOODY BREAK FAST?" someone screamed. Rose and Scorpius looked up and saw Daniel poking his head through a window.

"Coming in a second" Rose said and her best friend walked into another day.

Rose twirled the pencil, her face screwed in concentration. There were two places missing from the cycle…Nizhniy Novgorod and Ivanova. They were about to strike, she was sure about that. They had been following muggle newspapers for almost weeks but there was no such thing that stood out as fishy so they were getting geared up. But when, how and most importantly who was the victim this time? A snore came from the room upstairs. It was well past midnight, she was staying up for the time and then Alexis would be down. Rose could see a light in one of Vladimir's windows. Eight missing, two can be saved. Pathetic ratio. It would not matter if they would save two, the eight were gone, and it never helped. But she would try to save them. If Scorpius didn't believe her nor would Daniel, which left her with Alexis. Rose began to consider a plan in the back of head since the evening. Gulliver and Criss were too silent for sometime, they would come out again. If so, the bastards must be looking for a target already. She was going to break into #12; she had to know what was going on.

"Hey, you can go up" Alexis was standing at the door.

"Watcher doing?" she asked peering over her notes

"Alex, you have to help me"

"Okay…what do want?" said helping herself to some water.

"Can you help me to break into house #12?" Rose whispered. A shower of water droplets whizzed past her and Alexis started coughing loudly.

"Are you mental? Alex gasped. Rose held up her notes,

"No I'm not".

**Author's Note:**

**omg!300 reads!thank all of you for the reads and reviews...:)**

**and i guess it would not be that much of a hard work to click the ""review this chapter" hyperlink and R.E.V.I.E.W.**

**please...please review...**

**and chapter 8...will be...a little...hmm...interesting.**

**so..till then...REVIEW.**

**xoxo:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

**IN THE NAME OF LORD FRANCONIA**

Rose was lying on the sofa, her legs propped up in the most awkward angle you've ever seen. She was thinking, thinking whether she would live to see the light of the day or tonight was the end.

"I don't get why you want us to buy all these shit…night cream, face-wash, and the fuck…Avon lip balm, foot cream. Are you mental? Daniel screamed from the hallway.

"You are guys and it is so damn cold, we don't want to leave the house now. These things are really fascinating, I read about them in a muggle magazine. Come on you just have to search the shelves and you'll get everything. Leave now" Alex urged.

"You know what? why don't you ask us to buy lingerie to top the list. Dan can try them on and I can pick the colors" Scorpius said exasperatedly.

"Why me? Why shall **_I_** try them on?" Dan yelled even more.

"Get out, both of you" Alexis screamed and the next thing that was heard was the sound of the door crashing against the frame and some one screaming "Blow you" from the porch.

"They're gone, let's get going" Alexis said anxiously. Rose nodded. Three nights ago Rose had explained the entire thing all over again and Alex had grudgingly agreed to help her. At least she believes me, Rose consoled herself. Theodore, a guy next door had let slip that the Gulliver and Criss spend Wednesday nights playing poker at a Chinese alley in west St. Petersburg. It was almost an hour long drive and the perfect time for Rose to sneak in. She would just go in, look about the house and try finding something useful and all this while resisting the temptation to poison their dinner to make work easier for them. As expected the ass holes left for their poker game an hour ago and the boys were sent to the supermarket with a long list of cosmetics to buy which according to Alexis was enough to keep them away for some time. They were planning this thing for some time so Rose was intent to finish it. If she found a picture, a note or any scrap of detail, it would give them a lead and could help her to find the next poor soul before one more disappeared. Today morning Alexis had borrowed her invisibility cloak and tried detecting and breaking enchantments around the house but there were no traces of any protective spells so they Rose decided to just apparate in.

"Remember that I'll be on the lookout; if anything goes wrong; get your ass out of that house immediately" Alexis said with intent. Rose screwed her face in concentration. The upstairs room in #12, darkness…suffocation and the smell of damp furniture.

She was in a dark dingy bedroom with small windows from where patches of dull yellow Street light ignited the floor in small circles. There was a small bed on her right, a wooden cupboard beside it and a little table in the corner. Rose took out her wand and conjured a shield around her palms to avoid fingerprints. She peeked through he dusty curtains. The road was almost empty except two boys were smoking under the street light.

"Now what?" she muttered. Rose opened the cupboard and searched the shelves. There was nothing except moth eaten clothes, a few naphthalene balls, and empty drawers. She checked under the mattress, tapped the walls for hollow places and behind the meter box. After almost fifteen minutes of fruitless searching Rose finally muttered, "Accio notes" hoping that something flew out. Nothing came flying towards her but then came a noise, a faint rattling from somewhere below. Rose opened the door and went downstairs; the stairs were rickety and even creaked in places. And then it came, the momentary pain and something warm flowing between her fingers. She removed her hand from the side wall and saw a shiny crimson liquid making its way down her finger. Her finger was slashed from the tip. Rose saw a rusty iron nail poking out of the wall and small drops of blood on the floral fading wallpaper.

"Shit" she cursed and wiped the blood on her pants. Rose removed the spatter from the wall and covered the cut with a hanky. The dining room must not have been cleaned for centuries; there were cobwebs on the store cupboards and dirty stinky dishes in the sink. A small drawer rattled under the sink. Rose tiptoed across the room and wrenched it open and out of the blue a rat whizzed past the wooden framework. Rose shrieked and almost knocked over a glass jar. Catching her breath, she pulled out a couple of old papers tied with a string. The rattling seized and she began to look through her findings. Coke…menthol…toothbrush…saw hammer and screws…pencils and bills of hundreds of other insignificant things. Rose stuffed the things back in frustration and began probing again. Nothing; the house was hopeless and irritating and Rose was feeling so angry at her helplessness. Now it seemed so dumb, Gulliver was not the kind to leave things out in the open, he was a schemer, a maverick, a bastard.

Rose was getting ready to disapparate when something caught her eye; a dark wooden expanse hidden by a tapestry of butterflies. She took out a small pocket knife and ripped open the painting. There was a door behind it, locked with an old fashioned muggle padlock. She checked her watch, 8:30. Scar and Daniel would be back quick, and most probably Gulliver and Criss but she wanted to see what was inside. Her curiosity inherited from her mum soon got the better of Rose and she opened the door. A staircase was leading further down to a storeroom of sorts. It was dark and there was no electricity or those light bulbs.

"Lumos maxima" and her wand tip ignited.

"Homenum revelio", nothing rose; she was alone. Rose stepped down gingerly and bolted the door behind her; her heart pounding with every step she descended. She soon reached the bottom and held up her wand to have a better look. Rose stood in a spacious, perfectly square room with boxes lining the perimeter. The centre of the room was cleared of all things and seemed to have something drawn on the floor. She conjured a lamp and hung it on a nail.

A star drawn with two triangles, and in the centre of the star the hallows symbol. The emblem was drawn crudely with a shining liquid…the liquid was red. Pictures were hung around the wall, black and white pictures of young girls. She knew most of their faces by heart.

Julia Verdi…Erica Hunt…Kasich Amino…Diana Ceridian…Eva Mendes…Lisbeth Cloves…Asin Remoras…Enteric Paulo…the last one…Slavia Kruster. Rose tried to keep calm but she suddenly burst out, crying on the floor. She sat crying, there for what for seemed like ages, wishing that she was never a part of this, staring at the star painted on the floor and the pictures, trying to make sense of it all. Rose would never have got up, if the patronus hadn't arrived. It was silvery white, a beautiful swan. It unfurled in front, and a voice, Alex's voice all loud and hysterical came out of it.

"Rose get yourself out, they're back early. I'll try to hold them out for a few minutes. Please leave…now". Rose stumbled to her feet, her mind in a mess. She ran up the stairs and pulled open the door when she heard them, voices. In the doorway,

"Miss Janet, till later" Johnny said.

"Yes, Mr. Gulliver. See you later" Alexis quivered. Rose panicked, and tried disaparating but the moment something pulled her back, and few of her nails broke and that's when she realized the biggest blunder they should of foreseen. You could not leave the house; it was a trap for anyone who came snooping around. Rose opened the door that held to the room below and ran down. She hid behind the columns of boxes and held her breath. She would wait till everything would be quiet and then make a run for her life. Rose prayed that Alexis would get help if anything went wrong, she prayed to see Scorpius. The door creaked and Rose almost screamed but stopped.

"Pesky bitch" a voice sneered.

"Another whore but without a drop of magical blood" Johnny added. The other voice was Rodolphus. Rose's temper was it's peak, ready to burst. She peeked from behind the boxes and what she saw nearly burned her eyes.

Gulliver and Johnny was taking their clothes off and standing in the corners of the star. They bent down and lay flat on the stone cold floor. They took their wands and did a strange slashing movement. Blood spattered across their backs and they did not even cringe. It was like they were used to this. They stood up, naked and blood dripping from their back. Gulliver and Criss tore large parts of their hair and dropped them on the symbol of the deathly hallows. Another flick of their wand and they set the strands on fire. The flames glowed in the darkness and Rose almost plastered herself to the wall to avoid shadows.

"We never bring darkness in the name of magic, shield our ancestral craft from the people who don't believe in the purity. We know the secrets and try to keep hold" they said in a trance like sate in unison.

_"In Julia, Erica, Kasich, Diana, Eva, Lisbeth, Asin, Enteric and Slavia we see our responsibilities being fulfilled. Forgive us and mercy. All in the name of Lord Franconia_". Rose was not breathing; she had no idea how was she managing to keep calm. The two men stood up and put on robes kept on a small table and started their way up. The sound of the door closing from outside echoed through the cellar. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her throat dry and her gaze hazy. Rose sat there till the fire burned out and the house seemed still and silent. Rose stood up and began to search for a door or a crack she could enlarge but it was all sealed, impenetrable.

And then it came to her, a hole in the ground like a gnome and she would be out.

"Muffiliato" she said in an almost inaudible whisper, pointing at the door.

"Defodio" and the ground quivered and cracks appeared. Rose moved her wand in a circle and carving out the floor. Soon enough there was an outlet, a wide as Rose's knapsack.

"Engorgio" and it widened enough to let her in. She conjured a bubble head charm and slid into the fissure. Her legs hit nothing but rocky layers beneath.

"Defodio" and a part of the ground below blew apart, and Rose slid right under. Her head hit a stone and it throbbed. She raised the wand and sealed the hole above her with a simple Duro spell. Her purpose was to get out of the perimeter of the freak house so she could apparate back. Rose began to blow apart the rocks and cave out her away. She crawled horizontally, cutting herself with rocks, stony edges which jut out. Her slashed finger was burning, and she could feel blood trickle down her head. The suffocation was making its path through the bubble-head charm. Rose was soon out of breath and she stopped; she seemed to have made it away from the boundaries. She just wanted too reach home so badly. Rose concentrated even more than she had on her apparition test, #15 Warwick's Willow, 15 Warwick's Willow…15 Warwick's…just take me home. Her hand banged against another rock and the next thing she stumbled upon a clean wooden floor, in a room with yellow curtains.

Rose let out a wail, a long kept moan and stumbled on her bed. The blood stained the sheets. But her stomach churned and she rushed to the washroom and vomited like never before. Her head pounded and she slid on the floor. The door of her bedroom opened and an anxious voice cried out, "Rose, Rose is that you?"

Alexis stomped into the bathroom and ran towards her. She knelt down and hugged her so tightly that it made it difficult for Rose to breathe, but she did not squirm. Rose hugged back, her arms desperate touch a warm living being, with feelings, with a heart.

"I was so worried, I thought of finding the boys if you did not turn up. Oh my god, Merlin's pants" Alex cried and embraced her fiercely. She let go and clasped Rose's face in her hand.

"What the fuck, what happened to you? What were you doing?" she shouted looking at the blood clot. "Stay here, don't move. I'll go get something" and Alexis rushed out of the room. Rose closed her eyes and took slow steady breaths. They could not fight this, they would never win this. She remembered something that her godfather had once told her, "For an auror, there is no victory or loss; it is jut battles to be fought. It depends on how you choose to fight them". Rose had never fully comprehended the meaning of this until now; now when there is no hope. Today, out there some innocent girl is living one of the last days of her life and she Rose Generva Weasley could do nothing about it

Alexis dressed her wounds and gave an entire bowl of hot creamy chicken soup, but Rose had to force most of it down reluctantly. Alex did not ask her what happened but Rose could make out her anxiety.

"You need something more, I'm downstairs. Just give me a yell" she said collecting the dishes.

"Good night"

"Hey Alexis" Rose said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I can't talk about it, I'm just so sorry. You may think I am a bitch, I asked for your help and gave you went out of your way but I did not give you anything in return. It just was so horrid but I did not find anything that can help us. I am sorry, it's my fault it was so…so" and Rose's voice trailed off and she buried her head in her hands.

"Rose, look at me. I don't think anything of that sort. I mean look at you, you had the courage to do that and find your way back. I proud of you" and Alexis kissed her on her cheek.

"I'll send Scorpius up when they arrive"

Rose nodded vaguely.

Sleep did not come so easily, every time she closed her eyes, Rose was back at the cellar, or under. The fright of it all was killing. Rose wanted to scream or fling something at the wall, watch it shatter with hedonistic pleasure. She opened her suitcases and found a spare diary. She had to let it out, every thing she felt at this moment…the fury, the fright. Rose opened the first page and signed her name on it and started writing, what if she never makes it out of here the world had to know what happened, and her family had to know…Scorpius had to know. She began to pen it down.

_23rd November_,

_It was horror. That son of a blugder, ass hole and a bastard should have been caught long time ago, the Russians were too late, so were we. What I saw was a rite, a ritual of the most gruesome nature. They have grown up with blood shed that nature, that lingering feeling of sacrifice._

_She continued to describe the ritual and came to the most important piece of news._

_Lord Franconia rose to power during the summer of 2003. Dad told me about it. Another of those power hungry lunatics, hell bent on "cleaning magic blood of the scum within". That's what he said at his trial. Dad and Uncle Harry were trainees then, that was their last year. Franconia rose to supremacy in Mexico, terrorizing the wizard population for three dark years before he was caught and burned. He was adept at molesting the young; he left no one- girls, boys; anyone who had the fucking fate to be born as a muggle born witch or wizard. His reign saw more than thousands die and many going to the dark side. After his death, the Mexican ministry rounded up almost nine hundred followers all over USA who carried out hid orders and were the reason behind so many disappearances. They are following him, only this time it is girls no boys, the world's dying and so is my faith. It is….._

"Rose what's up?" Scorpius was standing at the door. Rose closed the diary clumsily and stuffed it in the chest.

"You okay? Alex said you fell down the steps and hurt your head" Scorpius came up and cupped her face in his icy hands. He stroked her cut. Rose removed his grip and whispered, "We're gonna lose, Scar"

He looked at her hardheartedly.

"What does that mean?" he asked

"We can't save anyone. They're gone, the girls and so will be many more and we can't do anything about it." Rose began to cry again and buried her head in his shoulder. Scorpius caressed her hair.

"You're wrong" he said coldly.

"What?" and she looked up and found him glaring at her.

"You are Rose. I don't know if it has escaped your notice that every one is trying. Remember what Sreetama told us, we have to protect the muggles before anything and we are doing that. As far as Gulliver and Criss we are going to get them with or without your help and tears"

"You think I am breaking down, you think I'm giving up hope. Scar, you didn't believed me when I told you about the hallows, you're just jeering about Vladimir and making my life miserable. How much does it cost you admit I'm right" she retorted; her voice rising with every syllable.

"Because you are wrong, Rose and I will admit this. You are wrong and no offence very pessimistic about every thing. I will catch those bastards and if you wanna help, now is a great time to mention it" Scorpius said acidly. He jumped off the bed and left the room, banging the door behind him. Rose sank into her pillows and cried…all night…every minute till the time the pounding in her head drowned the one in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

**I've made a tiny mistake. According to chapter2 there have been eight kidnappings, that's a mistake. There have been NINE KIDNAPPINGS. And according to chapter3 there has been 1 abduction in St. Petersburg that is a compute error. There is no kidnapping at St. Petersburg. It is Erica Hunt in Moscow. Vologda, Moscow and Orel were more or less diagonally located.**

**..you know what to do...this chapter was a horrifying expierance for rose...and that diary of her's will be of an uttermost importance later in this story...so...please...READ and R.E.V.I.E.W.:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: THE TEAR NOT FOLLOWED**

_10th December,_

_Life is painful, complex death on the other hand simple and white. Life with Scorpius is highly strung. Some times his presence makes me feel fortunate, happy sometimes it drives me crazy, it boggles my mind. Since that night, he is under the impression that I am not with them anymore, I have taken the form of a fucking imposter. It feels so lonely when he is not there, but Scorpius will never understand the impact of what happened in the name of lord Franconia. That sight left me drained, devoid of hope and power. It has almost been a couple of weeks but I am still lying awake almost every frickin night thinking of those girls- where are they, what happened to them, what did they do to them and why are the smiles of thousands like me disappearing._

_Scar is all charged up after the fight. The four of us sit for hours thinking of how to get them; Scar and Daniel enthusiastic, Alexis hesitant and me crappy. There are times when I completely lose track of the conversation and find the others staring at me when I am back on the line. Nothing passes between Scorpius and me except cold glares or millions of awkward sticky moments and a wall of ever impenetrable silence. Last morning when I came in, that asshole actually said that the rest of them were humbled by my presence. Usually there would be laughter followed by a sarcastic comment on my part but that day it was an accusation. Scorpius is being a dick. I hate saying this but this is true. If he just apologizes I will hug him again, smell his Playboy perfume, and feel that soft blonde hair. I will forgive him after everything not only because he is saying all of this on speculations because he is my best friend and no one can take the place of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy in my heart..._

"Somebody is so literary today" Say, what are you writing anyway?" he said, trying to peep into the pages.

"That Mr. Irglova is none of your business" Rose replied astutely. She stuffed the leather bound diary in her bag. He perked his eyebrows. Looking hot, Rose thought. Rose and Vladimir had been sitting in the clearing for almost an hour. She was writing her diary and he was working on a square machine which she figured out was a laptop. Vladimir asked her to come for a walk that morning. Rose was sleepy but glad to be out of Prison Malfoy. She was filling in the leather bound book and Vladimir was typing some draft report he had to file. Mutual coexistence according to Rose.

"Say how's work?"

"Damnly regular. Any hope in finding a place?"

"Hell no, small shitty two room condos for sixty thousand is not worth it" he said dejectedly.

"I got to go, they'll waiting for breakfast" Rose lied. Alexis and Daniel would be, not Malfoy, Rose thought.

"Great, I'll walk you back" he said enthusiastically.

"I can do that myself" Rose said scrappily and put her knapsack on.

"Well. I have to go back and as far as I know we live in the same square. So even if you don't want I will be accompanying you for the next fifteen minutes"

"Shut up" Rose breathed. Vladimir stuffed his laptop into a black shoulder bag and they started their way back.

"Hey is Janet single?" he asked casually.

"What?" Rose shouted with bewilderment. "What did you say?"  
>"Just asking whether she was single or committed?" Vladimir said slowly and taken aback.<p>

"OH…umm…oh yeah very much single. But frankly speaking I always felt that Daniel had a thing for her. Yeah you can definitely give a shot" Rose said, baffled. All of a sudden, she felt even crappier. Scorpius was angry, no work on the case, bastards on loose and now she looses the hot guy to Alexis. Well that was not the problem, Alex was like her sister but she badly wanted a win.

"You like her?" she asked him silently.

"Oh no, I mean yes but not like that…I mean she's fine" he stumbled.

"But why ask then?"

"Oh…umm…that's a secret"

"Well I'm good at keeping them" Rose said harmoniously.

"You're a girl" Vladimir replied accusatory.

"Oh well spotted, boy. "Talk about sexists in Russia" she spat and walked away with full speed, her flaming red hair flying behind her.

"Hey Charlotte wait up, I didn't mean it that way" he shouted at her.

The sound of running feet catching up with her came and Vladimir held her hand firmly.

"Hey I'm sorry; Charlotte stop, I didn't mean to be sexist. Just that girl's gossip" he said grinning sheepishly at her.

"And boys behave like dicks" Rose replied annoyed. He grinned at her, turning a shade of deep scarlet. Rose felt like grabbing him then and there.

"Promise not to tell anyone especially Janet" he said cautiously.

"Fine" Rose said, preparing herself for the worst. They started walking again.

"Ryan really likes Janet" he said delicately. Rose stopped suddenly.

"Who likes her?" she asked her stomach flipping over.

"Ryan, the guy who live in …"

"Yeah I know who Ryan Thermopolis is, he really likes Janet?"

"Uh-huh, he asked me to ask you whether Janet was in the market or booked. I have my ten bucks for that"

"Okay, that's nice" Rose said letting out a very audible sigh of relief and hope. A part of the knot in her chest loosened. Ryan liked Alexis, Vladimir was still in.

"What about you, you like her?" she played around.

"Umm…well I don't know her that well. She's fine. I like her but not much as I like you"

"You like me? Don't show it that often" Rose said.

"Of course like you. You're cool, funny and don't wear make up all the time"

"You ever have a girlfriend, Vladimir?"

"On and off city chicks and one in high school. No one serious. What about you?"

"No I'm not a lesbian, Vladimir". He looked at her confused for a second and then laughed cutely.

"No one serious. A few in Hogw…a few in school. Most of them lasted for days and one a few hours. I was drunk".

They turned into the square, the first few risers were washing their cars and old Mrs.' Smith was drinking tea on the front porch. The Davies children were playing with their governess and both No.15 and No. 12 was silent. Rose put the key in the keyhole and turned the lock when someone she heard Vladimir shout her name. He came running up to her porch.

"Hey, Rose I have to ask you something. Got a minute?"  
>"Yeah sure"<p>

"What are you tomorrow evening?"  
>"Reading James Bond"<p>

"You want to come over for dinner tomorrow evening at my place?" he asked, blushing like a tomato again.

"Like a date?" Rose asked hopefully

"Yeah somewhat" Vladimir said. He bit his lip cutely.

"Umm…" Scorpius would slaughter her…but why would she listen to him…who the hell does he think himself to be…her best friend…it would be dangerous…but they were no where with the case…those lips…eyes…one date will not harm anyone…Scorpius

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow at eight?"

"Yeah, like great. Tomorrow at eight. Thanks" he said. Vladimir hugged her momentarily. Tommy Hilfiger, Scorpius's favorite, it smelt of Scar. His shampoo was vanilla. Rose loved Scorpius's hair. It was hot. No, shut the fuck up Rose, Scorpius is your best friend. And you are fighting with him. Shut up. Why was she thinking about Scorpius's hair? It was something Sapphire Zambini would. She was not going that way. Why will she? Crazy bitch, stop thinking about his shampoo.

Vladimir let go much to Rose's delight, that scent was gone. She let her mind disengage.

"Tomorrow eight, my place" he reminded her.

"Yeah, done"

Rose went inside and shut the door. The hallway was dark, no one was awake. She tiptoed into the hall. Alexis was asleep with her head on the coffee table. Rose fixed herself a sandwich silently. She had one win at last, one fucking confusing win.

Malfoy's room in #15

Scene: A Rose Weasley hugging a Vladimir Irglova

Morning drive shows, Scorpius hated them; especially one with his best friend and a complete asshole. Rose was going away from him, towards that fucker. He wanted her back like a best friend. He was right about the last fight though. Pessimistic Weasley but best friend Weasley. And she was down hugging him, next thing he knew, they would take their clothes off and start fucking in the middle of the road. Let go, come on, let go of her dude; that's enough for one day. And he finally let go. Said something and left. He could hear the door open downstairs, movement in the kitchen. Scorpius climbed up his bed and pulled the sheets over him. Anger welled inside him, he felt like breaking that bastard's nose. Why was he so interested in his best friend? There were plenty of girls why the hell did he want Rose? And what did Rose see in him? He shut his eyes on frustration but was surprised when a single tear rolled down his cheek. One he wanted to believe never existed

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well Rose and Scorpius are finally on track..**

**I want to thank the all the wonderful people who have given Let's Create Magic hits and LunashudbLongbottom, Conscience Artist and Eva Kapoor for the reviews. Thank you for encouraging a girl from India's dream about writing fan fiction.**

**Read, write and please Review.**

**~vidisha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: BRIT CHICKS AND ALCOHOL**

"He won't mind, will he?"

"How do you care?"

"He's my best friend"

"You've been fighting like kids for almost two weeks…ever since that thing"

"So?"

"My point is that when you accepted the invitation, if it never struck what would he think, I don't find a reason it should now"

"Maybe you're right" Rose said. "It shouldn't"

"And come on, it's your life, it is not like you and Scorpius was exes and now if you go out with Vladimir it would reignite shitty old feelings" Alexis said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh hell no" Rose laughed. "Is my hair okay?"

"Fine, nice dress"

"Thanks, Uncle Harry gave it to me for Christmas". Rose was wearing her favorite black dress with a white satin sash and a red jacket with matching boots. Color contrast, Daily Prophet current fashion thing.

"I'll be late so don't wait for me. I'm taking my set of keys and no dinner for me" Rose reminded Alex.

"Whatever like, fine. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Daniel came up with this thing; he told me it was based on the C12 style so we're talking it over tomorrow morning."

"Scorpius is pretty sure about it too" Alex added softly. She looked at Rose with a tell-me-now-it-is-bugging expression.

"Forget it. Scorpius has been sure of many things in the past, not all of them gave lovely results" Rose said firmly.

"Like?"

"Like…umm…the big brother responsibility he tries to impose on me for his over-protective nature. Period". Alexis smiled wryly.

"Have a nice date"

"Thanks. Hold the fort down till I come". Alex grinned. Rose closed the door and went into Daniel's room which was the next one. He was lying on the bed and smoking when Rose walked in. He scrambled up and put the cigarette out in a hurry.

"Jeez, knock before entering" he said irritably.

"You were smoking"

"You never saw that" he said sternly.

"Five pounds, that's my price" Rose said stylishly.

"What? No way"  
>"I'm on very good terms with your mother. Just reminding you. Five pounds only. If I had caught Albus, it would not less than fifty" she persisted. "Deal?"<p>

"Deal, anything to shut you up. I won't fight. But when we'll get back" he said despairingly.

"Date with Vladimir? Alex told me"

"Yeah. I'm leaving"

"Enjoy yourselves" he said cheerfully.

"Thanks, remember my five pounds" Rose said. She snatched the pack of cigarettes from the bedside table. Daniel tried to grab it but Rose held it over near her cleavage.

"You don't want to touch this part with Scorpius in the house" Rose said forebodingly, "I'll make better use of this". Daniel looked at the pack greedily.

Rose put the cigarettes in her bag, for future use. Scorpius was not downstairs so Rose assumed he was on his famous "let's get lost" walks. Ten past eight, good timing. Too late and you're a bitch and too early you're a desperate ass. She was slightly jittery; it had been quite some time she had been on a date. Vladimir's house was slightly bigger and it had a garage. She rang the bell and waited. It was getting colder ever minute, Christmas would be hell in this place. It felt so dark even though the streetlamps were in perfect order.

And then Rose saw him, Scorpius. He was walking down the road. He definitely noticed her. Scar was wearing a black jacket with a blue rucksack. He was giving her that "why-the-fucking-hell-don't you-listen-to-me" looks. Rose gulped down the lump in her throat, almost ready to say "hi", when the door opened flooding the front steps with more light.

"Hey, come on in" Vladimir said grinning ear to ear, standing aside to let her enter. He was looking handsome; wearing a white shirt and a brown cardigan. Rose smiled at him but her mind was on Scorpius. He was looking at her, strangely almost accusingly.

"What's wrong?" Vladimir asked curiously. He noticed Scorpius looking at them.

"Hi, Scorpius, how you've been. I don't see you around much?" he asked said cordially.

"I've been better than this" Scorpius smirked.

"The cold's getting to you really fast, isn't it?"

"No, the cold's still okay. It is you are fucking really getting to me fast"

Rose gasped. "Shut up, Scorpius" she said heatedly. Scorpius made a to-hell-with-you face and sneered. Vladimir laughed uncomfortably.

"Just kidding, Vladimir. Got you" Scorpius said mockingly.

"Yeah, good one" he said awkwardly.

"Enjoy your date"

"Please come in" Vladimir said quickly. Scar was still staring at them freakishly.

"With pleasure" and they scrambled in together, slamming the door shut behind them.

Shit, that's my date bobbing in the water.

"Sorry about Scorpius"

"Hey, we're cool. No problem, the hall's this way" he said calmly and leading her inside. Vladimir's house was almost like their one- a narrow hall way leading to the living room and an adjoining kitchen and the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Rose presumed there would be four of them; wonder why he needs so many.

The living room was much more spacious and well furnished. It was painted pearl white with flaming red furniture; some of it even matched her hair. She sat on one of the love seats.

"Thanks for coming"  
>"Why do you keep saying that?"<p>

"It is quite some time I've dated, so just wishing it goes well"  
>"Same here, my last date was with this biker dude months ago"<br>"Did it go well?"  
>"Well in the sense that we got drunk and ended up very violent sex and even breaking my study table in the sacred process"<br>"Are you mental?" Vladimir said in bewilderment. For a split second, she felt she was back with Albus and Scorpius, roaming the grounds in Hogwarts, sneaking in to Hagrid's hut or planting dung bombs in the Astronomy tower. For a second all of this never happened.

"In my defense, Tom was very handsome"

"What about me?"  
>"Well, you're cool…and handsome" Rose said timidly.<p>

"You're pretty and your hair matches my furniture"

"Shut up"

"Its quarter to nine, you're hungry or something so you wanna want to eat?"

"Not so early, show me around the house" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Charlotte, I don't think that's a very good idea" he said with intent.

"Why so?" Rose asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that" he said nervously.

"I'm good at keeping secrets, you know that"

"Well…my room's in a mess. I came back late so couldn't tidy my room. The place bloody shit hole"

"Okay…well let's clean it then" Rose said resolutely.

"What? You wanna clean my room?" he asked skeptically.

"That's what I said" Rose said, already halfway to the stairs.

"Hey, no, you don't have to" he said trying to block her way.

"Really, how bad can it be?" she said slipping under his outstretched arms. She ran up the stairs with Vladimir at her heels. She barged into the first bedroom she saw on the landing. The sight was worse than Scorpius's, Daniel's and Albus's room put together.

"What the fuck happened here?" she said.

"I told you" he said sheepishly.

"We can fix this mess. I need some Harpy's Cleaner, spare boxes and a peg" she said authoritatively, covering her nose to cut off the putrid smell.

"Gotcha" he said running off to get every thing. The moment he out of view, Rose took out her wand and performed a simple altering spell to get rid of the odor; the room now smelt of pine roses. Who would imagine that behind every hot guy there was a fucking dirty hygiene-lacking room he owned. Vladimir came running in with a few broken boxes and a cleaner perched on the top. He kept it at her feet.

"Okay…we start. Every thing in the room will be organized into two boxes- things you need and thing's you don't. I will I do that, start making your bed properly and clean the windows and cupboard doors"  
>"I need every thing in the room, you can't get rid of them" he said defiantly.<p>

"Everything? So what use do you have of this empty packet of condoms here?" she said austerely picking up an empty blue box from the floor. Vladimir turned a deep shade of scarlet. Rose tossed them into one of the boxes.

"Oh by the way, I never asked you. But your friend is her name Alexis or Janet. I mean referred to her as Alexis the first time we met but the neighbors call her Janet so I started calling her Janet. What's her name? "

"It is goes either way. We call her Alexis sometimes but her grand mom preferred Janet when she was born so she is christened Janet. She doesn't like her though name so at her fifteenth birthday she told everyone at school to call her Alexis because it was sexier. But we are so accustomed to Janet it we don't call her Alexis that often. And her grandma found out soon after out so she was grounded and all that. Conservative family" Rose said stupidly, trying to cook up a regular story. She almost forgot that the first time she had said Alexis even though the boys insisted on changing their names for safety. But it took her some time to get used to their new names so she referred Alexis during the first round with Vladimir then started on Janet for the rest. It was Alexis/ Janet for grandma's sake now. Total blow up, stupid her. The boys were stupider though, wanting to keep their own identities because their ever–so-masculine egos.

"So, what do I call her?" he asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Janet, stick to that. Anyway we all are well passed our fifteenth birthdays. And keep the grandma story to yourself" she said feeling even stupider than Victoire when she cries if her makeup gets smudged.

"Get going, old boy"

Vladimir huffed and snatched the cleaner and started spraying it on the window corners. He looked exceptionally cute when he was flustered. Rose opened his cupboard and an entire lot of clothes fell on her. She started sorting them out one by one.

"These ones need to be laundered" she said pointing to the pile on her left.

"Okay. Its been quite some time I have visited a laundry."

A couple of hours, the shit hole was already on its way to become a room. The windows sparkled, the cupboard neat and most of the floor clean and clear. Vladimir had brought a special box to keep their empty beer bottles which they had consumed while cleaning.

"Up for more beer?" Vladimir asked.

"Yeah, that's a lot of hard work for some time"

He went downstairs to get the beer and she continued to dump things in the boxes. _It was poking out from underneath a bean bag, a yellow piece of cloth_. Curious, Rose pulled it out with some difficulty. _It was unmistakably a pair of bright yellow Spongebob Squarepants boxers. _Rose held it up with surprise, it was so damn adorable.

"Hey, put that down" Vladimir shouted from behind.

"Spongebob?"

"It is very comfortable. Please keep that down" he pleaded.

"What would the girls say, Mr. Hot-shot-lawyer Vladimir Irglova?"

"If they know" he said casually.

"I know"

"You're different, you won't tell. I know that"

"This needs to be laundered too" she said putting it another pile.

"Hey, dinner's ready and it's getting late" he said

"What's the time?"  
>"Ten thirty, come on. Spaghetti's getting cold"<p>

"Yeah, but you're going to finish this. And I will come to check". Vladimir rolled his eyes and took her hand, dragging her downstairs.

Rose's stomach was grumbling when he served the spaghetti and meatballs. He poured out red wine in tall goblets. Rose took a bite, it was delicious.

"You cooked this?" she asked incuriously.

"Not all of it…a friend of mine helped me. Is it good?"

"It's amazing" she said, her mouth full of it. She gulped it down with wine.

_They talked, like really close friends for a long time until they had to warm the food up again. It felt good to be so care free, today she envied muggles. Vladimir was a nice guy, and Rose was beginning to like him big time. They talked about movies (most of them Rose had never even heard of), music, work and funny dates they ever went to. She found out his favorite actress was Emma Watson and his favorite movie some Russian flick called Pan de' Legality._

"More wine?"

"Definitely" Rose said holding her glass out. Vladimir poured out the sparkling red liquid in to it.

"You're unique"

"Unique?" she asked hesitantly.

"I mean I love the way you manage alcohol. Not racist, but I had two British dates and both of them got drunk after their fifth glass. We had beer during the cleaning spree- seven bottles, and wine now and this is your eighth glass if you have been counting"

"Alcohol addiction is sort of hereditary. I mean not my parents drink all the time, hell no but they are hard drinkers."  
>"Impressive"<p>

"When I was sixteen, my godfather used to let me sip his beer when my mum was not watching. And back at school, my cousins and brother and I smuggled in Vodka from the village shops during field trips. Friday nights we had shots of Jagger on the terrace. I have a record of winning fifteen Jagger games. We are the most rowdy batch in my family. Give me more I will stay firm" she said boldly. Rose knew she was talking, shit which she should keep to herself. In reality, she was missing every one so much she could not blabber. The only other person with fifteen Jagger records was Albus. Lily had only five and Scorpius ten. Hogsmeade trips meant stealing Polyjuice from the potions cupboard and buying muggle drinks from a shabby shack opposite Zonko's.

"Nonsense" he said brusquely.

"Sorry?"

"You would on your way to hell if I gave you more. I appreciate your skill but a little more and you'd go insane" he said.

"And you would be, let me guess perfectly normal ready to escort me back home gallantly even after drowning down bottles. Believe me, Vladimir you would as insane as you are presuming me to be"

"I wouldn't" he said smirking.

"Yeah right…I bet you would fall flat on your nose the moment you try to move your drunken arse"

"And all this while you will be…?"

"Perfectly sane and ready to guide you home" Rose said blandly.

"Really? Is that a bet?"

"A bet?"

"You have been flaunting, Charlotte. So is that a bet?"  
>"You want to bet with a fifteen time Jagger champion?"<p>

"Yeah. We'll go to Big Joe's and have exactly fifty shots of Russian Jagger Master. The one who gets home first without puking or any other causality is the proclaimed winner. What say?"

"A fifty shots, that's mental" Rose cried out.

"You're scared so I presume the Brit chick just lost?" he asked perking an eyebrow sexily.

"Game on, action boy" Rose said, pulling his soft cheek derisively.

"Ladies first"

Rose picked up her bag and pushed him aside playfully. This was to prove a point but a fifty shots deep down inside was intimidating. The night was freezing. They could feel the cold creeping up their backs.

"Lovely time for a shots battle"  
>"It will warm tings up a little bit" and she gave Vladimir one of those 'Rose-Weasley-exclusive-reserved-for-hot-ties-only" smile.<p>

_...He saw them leave; the girl was getting close to the neighbors; how nice. But that was more then close. Leaving together late night with the girl wearing what seemed like two of Rodolphus's black handkerchiefs. Johnny inhaled his cigar deeply and exhaled a ring which dissipated into the darkness._

_Invisibility was something Johnny loved and was good at. All those years in prison made his powers stronger. He could conjure disillusionment charms which would hide him even his powers die. And right now he was under one; spying on Ms. Charlotte Harris and her allies. He was getting old and paranoid, even dung head Criss sad that. But he had seen them before, the fire of the girl's hair it reminded him of some one. The two of them left the square. Maybe Patrick's could help. Anyway Rodolphus would be meeting that arse soon enough._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Sorry for procrastinating the sex but it will be violent enough to preserve.**:)

**and thank you all for reading this story...**

**and please read, and REVIEW.:) **

**~Vidisha & Sreetama**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:Don't stop lawyer boy**

Rose tripped on the pencil heels she was wearing and almost lost her balance on the thin ice. She giggled idiotically.

"Hey Vladimir I tripped. My second time" she whispered.

Vladimir laughed like a five year old.

"So I won. I defeated a bitch"

"Fuck off, Irglova. You tripped the moment we stepped out of Big Joe's and again near the park. So that's me, Charlotte Harris, sixteen times Jagger Master Champion" she shouted.

"Sshh…you'll wake every one up" he whispered.

"So what, let the world know about this game. Let the government make it an Olympic sport" she screamed even loudly. She suddenly lunged forward and vomited into a Rose bush.

"See, I am Rose and I vomited in a Rose bush. How ironical" she said inanely.

"You are so drunk that you've forgotten your name, fifty shots took a toll, Ms. Charlotte Harris" he said slipping forward dangerously on the vomit and ice. Vladimir caught Rose's jacket in bid to maintain balance, pulling her along with him and they fell on the front steps in a heap.

"Why do I always fall when I am with you? In the park, in the clearing. Everywhere?" Rose said rubbing her back.

"Are you always this hot or this happens only in my eyes all the time?" laughed Vladimir. Rose stopped giggling and looked at him intently.

"You think I'm hot?"

"I think you are the most amazing and sexiest women I've ever met" and _he kissed her_.

_He cupped her face and kissed her again. His breath was Jagger Master and lips ice cold. Rose kissed back with passion, pushing him backward. He leaned back towards the top step and Rose wrapped her legs around his waist. It was a bit tough doing anything because they were on the steps but she was enjoying making out in the cold. Vladimir pulled her towards him until Rose's breasts hurt against his chest._

"We're on the steps" she whispered. Vladimir broke apart and scrambled to his feet after undoing her legs. They were still high but the kiss did wake them up a bit. He ruffled his hair childishly and helped Rose off the stairs.

"Umm…sorry about that" he said.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" she asked in confusion.

"You've no objection? Like you comfortable?" he asked nervously.

"Did you enjoy our stint?"

"Very much" he answered shyly.

"Well then open the fucking door and then let me open your pants or do you want to do it right here? Either way I will do it" she said unswervingly. Vladimir stared at her for a moment and then opened the door and stood tentatively for a second.

Before she could make a move, Vladimir did it. He pulled her towards her and pressed his lips against her, in literal sense banged them against hers. Rose grasped his hair while her tongue intertwined with his.

**#15, SCORPIUS'S ROOM.**

He was staring outside his window, with a hot mug of cocoa in his hand.

All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice shouting from faraway. He knew that the Russian guy would get her on. Before he could continue pondering over his thoughts, Rose and that Russian guy were on the driveway.

"What the fuck." Was all he could say as Rose and her Russian lover started kissing. The sight disgusted him.

"Get a room." He said. It was as if they heard him, as the Russian guy opened the door of his house and let her in.

Scorpius pulled the curtains back.

Rose fumbled for the bolt and wrenched the door open. The two of them stumbled inside and her butt pounded when she hit the banister. Vladimir broke apart and scooped Rose in his arms, bridal style. He took into the living room and put her down on the cold carpeted floor.

Cold, strong hands crept their way into her dress brushing her abdomen before it began to knead her breasts delicately. Rose moaned softly, it was ages since she had sex like that. His hands rubbed them dexterously. Rose wondered how many girls had access to particular chiropractor in Russia before her. Vladimir kissed her neck and gradually made his way down, licking her cleavage adroitly.

_Her orgasms were at their peak. Rose Weasley was an animal that night._ She suddenly pushed him aside, a new idea formulating in her mind. Vladimir lay on the carpet, taking deep breaths

"Wait here" she gasped. Rose dashed to refrigerator. She wondered whether she would find what she was looking for. Her eyes scanned all the shelves before she spotted in the corner; a spray cream container.

"What's up" Vladimir asked perching himself on an elbow, his excitement palpable in the air. Rose smiled menacingly and pushed him back. His head hit the floor with a dull thud. Rose climbed on him, her legs on the either side of Vladimir's waist.

"You gotta watch this" she said sexily.

Rose took of her jacket and proceeded to unzip his pants. She put one hand in his black underwear and squeezed his erection. Vladimir let out a low groan. Rose positioned herself and took off her dress. She standing half naked in front of a guy whom she had known for a few weeks and that this was their first date did not seem to bother her at all. Because any other sane person, both of them were too drunk to even stand straight.

Vladimir stared at her in awe. She was perfect- the curve of her hips, those mud brown eyes, flaming red hair, and the flawless mounds on her chest. And she took off her bra too.

Rose was standing there wearing nothing but her lacy black knickers. She took the cream and sprayed a heap of it on her breasts and cleavage. The foam slid sexily to her stomach.

"Lick me, now lawyer-boy" she said. He was fast. Vladimir pinned her to the ground and began to run his tongue over her assets fervently. He was turned on and she could feel it. His tongue lashed her breast fiercely and almost came down to her nipples. Vladimir stopped and looked at her doubtfully for a second.

"Don't stop".

Rose almost squeaked in pain when he bit her nipples, and went on to suck them gently. She found her back into his pant squeezed his member softly. With every inch of cream removed from her tired body, it was her time to please him. She pulled down his pants and underwear once and for all. The tin was still half full and she sprayed the rest of the cream in spirals on his cock.

"You're sure?" he whimpered.

"I wasn't this sure in ages"  
>Rose bent down and began to lick the cream of this cock. She whipped her tongue against the suspension and soon it reached his crotch. Rose brushed her lips against his penis giving it small nudges with her nose. Rose liked sex, the idea of it but she never went this far. Her brain was too addled with all the shots and the beer and the spaghetti. This was what she called decent shag. Rose suddenly grew very tired and dropped to the floor. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She could feel the hollow rise and fall of Vladimir's chest and his eyes boring into hers.<p>

"That was unbelievable" he said quietly. His voice sounded raspy.

"Thanks"

They lay in silence for some time. Vladimir rested his head on her abdomen and played with her breasts. He cupped them at times or toyed with her nipples. Rose was silent. Her mind was not working properly. Something did not fit into all this. She knew she was okay and that they had not gone too far but something was bothering her, something was not right but she was too crazy at that point to figure out what was it. She looked at the clock, three-thirty. She had to leave; she said she would be there to stay up for the night. She shut her eyes more tightly until small golden stars appeared in the darkness when her shriek echoed in her ears.

Fingers were moving in her knickers casually. They were stroking the sides of her crotch and then two fingers plunged into her clitoris rapidly. Rose gasped loudly.

"Go on" she urged. Vladimir moved his fingers around caressing her pliant. A tear almost rolled own her eyes. And then he stopped. Vladimir cupped her face and kissed her again.

"I really like you, Charlotte. Stay the night"

"I will" she said.

Vladimir scooped in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. The room smelled of pine roses. He put her on the bed

"My clothes are downstairs"  
>"I'll get them later"<p>

He lay down just like they had been in the hall. Rose kissed his forehead.

"Can I ask you something? Promise you won't take offense" he said.

"Go ahead"  
>"What kind of name is Scorpius? Doesn't it sound like virus in your skin?"<p>

Rose laughed.

"Well that's a name of my best friend" she said and then asked Vladimir to continue fondling her crotch like before….

**Three hours earlier**

Rodolphus put the hair into the bubbling potion. It turned a nasty shade of green. He drank it at one go. Moments later, he was a new man. This guy had a white hair, tall lanky features and a missing finger. Kerman Jehovah, a retired dock worker who went crazy and stays in his shack all the time. He gets his hair sometimes to keep an eye on the Russian ministry in Moscow and to meet Tamara. Kerman stepped out of the alley and made his way past the hoards of prostitutes into the bar. The dung head was sitting in the corner.

Talk about the Russian ministry being corrupt the moment the data is out, every one good or evil get to know.

"What's up Tamara? How the Russian baby?"  
>"My payment for the Verdi's enquiry is due"<p>

"I don't like hellos like this"

"It is dangerous to sneak out information right under their noses during such raids. Rumors have it an employee of law enforcement was sent to Rubén Island because he was caught stealing the fund money. And I don't get why you are so interested in the missing mudbloods case? I don't even get why I am working for you"

"That's none of your business. You will get your money when you tell us the information" Kerman growled.

"Well, there is a lot to tell though. Dawson let slip all of this when he was drunk last Thursday. Took me while to get the auror records but I got them alright" he said jubilantly.

"Speak"

"The ministry is running out of money and workers are dropping out. They have engaged four British aurors for the case. The records say that they have sent to the neighborhood of Warwick's Willow to keep an eye on the muggles and to get hold of Gulliver and Criss. I could not get their names but I'll give them later. The aurors are highly trained.

Where's my money" Tamara added. "Hey?" he asked.

Kerman had turned a nasty shade of color; his face was tensed and lines had set into his forehead.

"How long have they been in Warwick's Willow, the aurors" he asked slowly.

"It has been almost three months"

Kerman pushed aside the table violently and strutted towards the door.

"My money, Kerman" Tamara shouted over the loud music.

"Fuck off, it has been three bloody months and you tell me now, you little swine. You fucking get me the names or the ministry receives an owl about your antics and then sends one to Ruben Island" Kerman yelled and left the bar.

_Kerman was disappearing rapidly, the Russian convict taking shape. Johnny would be furious, so furious. Who were the aurors, the new ones? They should have figured it out before. The names, when was he going to get the names?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**so, how was it?**

**I hope all the readers have liked this chapter.**

**and sorry i could not upload earlier. My end-of-semester exams were going on...**

**anyways, please everybody, READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Vidisha & Sreetama **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Because Nothing Really Matters**

Her head was bursting; it felt like a thousand knives trying to break into her skull all at the same time. The world around her was all hazy and spinning around. Rose swung her legs off the bed, sat up and buried her head in her hands.

What the fuck happened last night? Did she even make it to her house? What happened after the fiftieth shot? Why did her mouth taste of sugary sweet cream? And whose butt was that?

Rose stumbled off the bed in alarm and hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud. The slightest of noises seemed to ring in her head and ears loudly. She pulled out a shirt from under the bed and slipped it on. The clock said it was around five thirty; shit she did not go back last night. She could imagine the look on Scorpius's face…holy shit.

Rose's eyes fell on the shape huddled on the bed. The white blanket was drawn carelessly to his waist and he was naked. So hot.

Rose searched for her clothes all over the place when she found them along with a pile of trousers and Jockey underwear in the living room. She was putting her bra on when the contents of her stomach churned violently. Rose could not make it to the washroom and grabbed a pair of her stilettos (Which were lying in a sauce pan on the table) and vomited in to them. Her Jade Pickett shoes were dripping with strands of puke.

"My Holy Merlin's mother" cursed Rose, pulling her hair out of the soggy liquid in her shoes. There was a hangover potion somewhere in the depths of the knapsack.

Rose dressed haphazardly and all this while her crotch hurt. Rose was almost ready to leave when she realized that she was not wearing her knickers and had to summon them with her wand. The lacy things came zooming out from the top of a shelf. With almost all her clothes and organs in one place, Rose scribbled a note thanking Vladimir for a wonder full evening (and a night which she barely remembers) and left.

It was still quiet dark outside and the street lights bathed the lane in small pools of light. Rose shivered, her jacket was somewhere inside. Her wand was stowed safely in the invisible holster on her arm. Rose found it very uncomfortable so she hardly carried it that way. She shut the door and began to walk when something pulled her back, slamming her in to the wooden frame. _A sharp noise followed; a part of her dress tore clean from her left arm and the wand slipped out of the holster and fell on the porch steps. A few angry red and golden sparks issued_ _from the tip and burnt the leaves of a rose bush. _

"Shit" Rose cried out and swiftly altered the foliage. She stuffed her wand back into the holster and ran across the street; barging through the entrance of #15.

_That's enough of sex, hot Russians, fifty shots and wand work for one year._

_She never saw him; did not even realize that the carefully knit cover the cutie pies had spun was slipping fast. A wand, they were all imposters. Why would wizards want to live here all of a sudden? Was it time to hush them all? It was some time before he had seen young blood on his hands. Or would he wait for Tamara Patrick's to give the names? What if they had more cover near by? Millions of questions were bubbling in Johnny Gulliver's mind; all thirsty for answers. If they were the British aurors he had told Rodolphus about, he had this feeling that they had gotten past them. But if they had substantial support why the fuck were they waiting for the sun to rise? It had been months since the four had come in. I need the bloody names. Who were they? How stronger were the four from them, from their magic?_

Rose tiptoed inside, dragging her stinking shoes and bag behind her. She unlocked the cupboard under the stairs to put away the heels. No questions about a pair of puke wrapped Jade Pickett's. There was no sound from the living room, thank the damned Merlin. Rose turned around soundlessly to head back to her room when she heard footsteps right behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks…shit.

"Going somewhere or returning?"

"Returning"

"From Vladimir's house?"

"Yeah"

"You were suppose to be back exactly five hours ago"

"I got caught up"

"Caught up…really?" Scorpius asked with a hint of mock in his tone.

"That's what I just said"

"Hmm…so…how was the sex?"

"Excuse me?" Rose snapped. "Didn't catch that?" she said rashly.

"I didn't throw anything" Scorpius said callously.

"Hey…hey shut the fuck up. Not interested to hear your croak first thing in the morning" Rose retorted astringently.

"Oh yeah! Everything except Vladimir's voice is now sounding like a Grindylow singing isn't it, Rose Weasley Irglova?" he said unfeelingly. He then gave her one of those infamous Scorpius Malfoy smirk's which was usually reserved for Lysander Scamander from the Department of Care of Magical Creatures.

"Scorpius, don't you dare cross your boundaries. It is my life and I can take care of myself"

"Oh yeah, you can care yourself but just not the responsibilities assigned to you. You need to work out your priorities as an auror"

"What? You are teaching me how to work?" Rose snapped.

"Yes, kind of. You are mixing work with pleasure which is disastrous. You should know that considering the fact that you were Sreetama's favorite student"

"I have been working as an auror for three years. Nobody ever tells me to what to do and even if they do, I fucking don't pay any heed"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe that's the reason why you have lost control because you are completely free from authority"

Rose felt sick again; sick in her heart and her reaction was kind of unexpected. Rose marched to Scorpius and punched him right in the face. Her fist made contact with the bridge of his nose. Years of backyard fights had given her some strength in punches.

"Ouch" Scorpius shrieked. "Are you fucking mental, woman?" Blood was spurting from his nose.

"What's wrong with you, Rose? Too much of Russian sex?" he bellowed.

"Don't you dare exert your stupid opinions, you bastardly tosspot. YOU WILL BLOODY WELL STAY AWAY FROM MY LIFE, DO YOU GET THAT? Who do you think you are? It was okay till Hogwarts and then a little into auror training, but I am twenty five and you are NO FUCKING OLDER BROTHER OF MINE"

"And I am least interested to be one. Look at yourself Rose. You are such a slut right now. One bloody date, a few drinks and you're ready to lick his cock? Do you even know what is happening in the house? OR HOW FAR ARE WE IN THE CASE? DO YOU KNOW EVEN KNOW THAT WE WORKED OUT A PART OF IT? NO, YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF IT BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO BUSY BEING VLADIMIR'S WHORE" he hollered.

Scorpius took a deep breath and looked at her with sudden shock. The magnitude of his last words weighed down on Rose. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What did you say?" Rose whispered. "You called me a whore?"

"Hey…umm…I'm sorry. I did not mean this" Scorpius pleaded. He tried to wipe the tears away but Rose slapped his hand away.

"My best friend called me a slut" she murmured.

"Rose… I am…"

"Shut up, Scorpius" Rose yelled. She rarely lost her temper this way.

"DO YOU WHAT THE MATTER IS WITH YOU" Rose continued, "YOU ARE JEALOUS. JEALOUS OF A PERSON LOVING ME BECAUSE DEEP DOWN INSIDE YOU ARE TIRED OF ALL THOSE FEATHER HEADS AND YOUR ONE NIGHT STANDS. YOU CAN'T TAKE IT IF SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU HAS A PROPER THING BECAUSE IT SURPRISES YOU THAT HOW CAN ANYONE STAY WITH THE SAME PERSON ALL THE TIME AND LOVE THE SAME PERSON. YOU ARE SO JEALOUS AND THICK, THAT THE DAY WHEN YOU WILL FIND YOUR MATCH SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO IDENTIFY HER LET ALONE MAKE IT WORK. HOW CAN YOU IF DON'T EVEN BELIEVE IN LOVE?" ALBUS NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THIS BUT I WILL. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR FUCKING COLDNESS AND CONSTANT DISCOURAGEMENT MAYBE AL AND VASUNDHARA WOULD STILL BE TOGETHER AND THEY WOULD BE HAPPY. YOU MAY HAVE BROUGHT AN END TO THAT ONE BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU SPOIL MY RELATIONSHIPS." Rose screamed. After a moment or so she realized that maybe a few thoughts that were always meant to be locked away had spilled out.

Scorpius was starring at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

"What? What about Al and Vasundhara? He told me her parents did not approve of a British boyfriend and she had to go abroad so they broke up…WHAT ABOUT THEM?" Scorpius bellowed. He grasped her arms and shook her violently. "Tell me, now" he sneered.

"Let me go… just remember that they loved each other and you were the bad guy…all the time"

Rose slid from his grip and ran up the stairs. She was feeling so shitty, so broken. She promised Vasundhara that she would never breathe a word about the break up to anyone. Rose rushed in to her room and pulled out an album from the depths of her knapsack. Rose rummaged for a picture taken a year or so back.

She was so pretty and the two of them were so cute…so adorable. They kind of reminded her of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Albus's long fingers were knotted in Vasundhara's shiny hair and hell, they were making out pretty violently. Rose brushed her fingers against the picture…I am so sorry Vasundhara, I am so sorry Al.

Her words echoed in his head. The more Scorpius tried to ignore them, the more they haunted him. What had happened between Albus and Vasundhara? Had Albus really lied to him about the supposed "break up"? Was Rose right about him? Was he that thick headed and old school? And most importantly was their cover and security the only reason he was so averse Rose and Vladimir's relationship?

YOU ARE SO JEALOUS AND THICK, THAT THE DAY WHEN YOU WILL FIND YOUR MATCH SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO IDENTIFY HER, LET ALONE MAKE IT WORK. HOW CAN YOU, IF DON'T EVEN BELIEVE IN LOVE?

Was she right about him? Scorpius did not want to spend his entire life being a fuck buddy for millions. He wanted to fall in love…or maybe not…fuck buddies are much happier in life. He only loved a girl once…but she never loved him back. It was ten years back, during their fifth year at Hogwarts. A lot of time had passed since then…and he had managed to hide his feelings, when he slowly realized that Rose considered him to be more of a brother.

It was one night, when he tried to convey his true feelings…but the courage, the effort he build up for the occasion, was all in vain. He was sixteen then. Something had happened, about which nobody ever spoke again. He learned to confine his feelings inside his heart. Whenever he saw her getting cosy with a guy in Hogwarts, a monster erupted in his stomach. All this while, he felt that it was just a brotherly instinct. This feeling had slowly died, as Rose never brought her boyfriends in front of him and Al since Hogwarts. But, the monster had resurrected, when he saw Rose hugging Vladimir. He felt like hitting Vladimir with the beater's bat, as if he were a bludger. And now Rose slept with him?

_North Carlisle Point_

_23, Dahlberg Lane_

_Union Square_

_#12, London_

_**Albus Severus Potter in his study**_

_Dear Albus,_

_What's up? I hope everything is going well. How is your family, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius? It's been a long time I've sent an owl; missing you guys so much. How is work? Congratulations on the success of Firebolt 234; looking good on the cover of Grace Wizards. Everything is fine in Delhi, classes on Transfiguration are really good but not as good as those of Pr. Granger. I have some how managed to grab an internship in the Indian ministry for the summer but assholes are paying really less It is still worth a shot._

_Things with Jay are good…both of us have been very busy off late but we try to meet during the weekends. Mum and dad are ecstatic that finally I have got an Indian guy. Bloody old school! Jay wants to take me for a trip to Ireland this Christmas, just the two of us. I told him that I would love to meet you guys again and Jay said we would definitely try to do so. Hope I get the chance, I want to know what you think of him. No embarrassment intended Al, but fucking you has really set my standards high. Alone with Jay in Ireland…hmm…hope he makes his move….Jeez, I am still a pervert._

_But I am really happy the way things are going for me. I think I should mention this to you, after we broke up, I never really thought that would I ever be able to move on. But he makes it easier. Hope you get your girl soon. Make sure I am the first one to know. I don't know why am I telling this to you…maybe I needed to justify my thing with Jay to someone I trusted blindly. Write back ASAP._

_Love_

_Vasundhara_

_P.S. pray he makes his move :)_

Albus clutched the letter firmly until his nails hurt his palm. He flattened the paper and stowed it away in a file with other notes written in the same tiny and clear handwriting. She was doing well, good for her. Albus was in no mood to reply; it had been a tiring day at work.

He would write back of course, a short letter with lots of make up to hide the emotions underneath the scrawny writing; a stupidly optimistic thing, encouraging her and praising Jay. He felt so sick, writing lies to someone who trusted him. But it was for both Vasundhara's and his good. If she was moving on, why disrupt the process. Unlike him who was just stuck in the moment. He turned off the light and headed for dinner in The Leaky Cauldron. Albus was dining with few of his colleagues that night. He plastered a fake smile on his face before entering the pub.

Such pain, Albus thought.

He had no clue that miles away there was a girl madly in love with him and who had a forged smile on her face all day long.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you again for all those amazing reviews. We did receive lots of criticism for making Rose sleep with Vladimir but I figured out that a massive trigger was required to activate the ten year thoughts in Scorpius's head. Both Sreetama and I are hardcore Rose- Scorpius people, Vladimir is really not that important. How was the lemon? Too tacky? We are taking you amazing guys back to Hogwarts in Rose and Scorpius's time in the following chapters to show what had happened that night ten years ago.**

**The part about Al and the Indian chick Vasundhara was never a part of the plan. This is being done for one of my best friends who is pissed and this is the compensation because I did not forward the lemon chapter. **

**Please read and review. It feels great. Love you all and Jar of Hearts just crossed 1300 hits.:o**

**And, please REVIEW!**

**~Vidisha & Sreetama **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to **_LunaShudBLongbottom._** Kind an ironical thing since she is strong, defiant and the rebel but Anna is vulnerable and "old school". Anna accepts everything a bit too easily something people who know LunaShudBLongbottom will never imagine her to do.:)**

**CHAPTER 13: THERE ARE ONLY BATTLES**

**Pov of Anna Patricia Cullen, a victim...**

The cold wind blew past her ears as Anna and her "friend" drove past the rows of closed shops in the narrow alleys of Ivanova. The roar of the old Harley Davidson broke the eerie silence of the shady lanes. He stopped the bike in front of an old and crooked building. A dim light lit the front steps of the edifice.

"So, will I come up?" the young man asked Anna.

"If you are up for it, why not?"  
>"Okay then"<p>

Anna and Marcus climbed the stairs till the fourth floor. After a heavy coleslaw dinner, both of them were clutching their sides once they reached Anna's apartment.

"My brother is working an extra shift at the station tonight and Lauren is at a friend's" Anna informed Marcus.

"Good for you"

"Come in" she said, unlocking her door.

"Umm… actually Anna on second thoughts, it is very late and I have work tomorrow before class. So maybe I come in some other time" Marcus said apologetically.

A knot tightened in her stomach. She let out a pretty audible sigh.

"Yeah, I understand. I had a great time. Bye" she said dejectedly and pushed opened the door which creaked at the hinges.

"Hey…wait up Anna" Marcus said.

"Yeah?"

"I sort of wanted to do this for quite some time now" Marcus said and he kissed her. Anna kissed back fervently until they broke apart for the dire need of oxygen.

"Oh Merlin" she said in a trance-like state. Marcus grinned at her and then kissed her again, this time much slowly and then planted one on her cheek. It was sweet.

"I have to leave, see you tomorrow. We have Transfiguration 121 at ten"

"Yeah, see you" she replied biting her lower lip nervously. Marcus winked and started descending the stairs when Anna remembered something.

"Hey, wait up"

"What?"

"Marcus, you know what I am right?"

He frowned for a moment and then made this you-have-to-be-kidding-me sort of face.

"Come on Anna, I give a damn and neither does any one at university. Just because that asshole made fun of you on the first day and that was months ago. You think it will scar you like forever? Are you living in Lord Franconia's reign? You are such a tosspot. Remy Travis is a daft who lives of his families built up reputation. Never ask me that again" Marcus said firmly. "You let him get to you so soon, how do expect to continue another two years".

"I'll just hide in the corners" she said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Like hell I will let you"

Anna smiled at him gratefully and watched him leave.

She blew air into her freezing cupped palms and stepped inside her apartment. It felt so good to come back to a home where there was no screaming brother and a gossiping cousin even though it was just for one night.

Anna locked the door was behind, tightening the muggle locks with a coat of protective enchantment. Robert made her go nuts with all that "Girl's disappearing all over, take extra car" shit; there had been quite a few abductions but they seemed to have stopped off late. The last one was some three or four months ago; probably just some convict on the loose.

Robert had been transferred a few months ago all of a sudden from St. Petersburg to Moscow where they had lived only for a week when Anna received a scholarship for advanced transfiguration in the University of Ivanova. Rob wanted to make sure that she completed her education and not live "a fucking mediocre life" like him. They shifted again within a couple of weeks. Luckily, they had not got into the Moscow life much and had a cousin living in Ivanova. The months were all a whirlpool of changes but they were coping pretty well. And tonight she had kissed the guy who Anna liked from the very first day.

She switched on the dim light in the hall; it flickered feebly and she put her bag on the musty couch. Anna opened her hair and went into the shower, feeling so amazing about the fact that her **official "mud-blood**" status given by Remy Travis did not affect Marcus one bit.

The warm water soaked her bare back and gradually her hair. She sank lower in the cracked white tub, letting the lukewarm feel of it wash away all the tiredness and pain in her body. Anna closed her eyes and saw his face. Marcus with his short black hair and well built chest, gleaming teeth and rough palms. He smelt of vanilla, sweat and smoke when ever she was near him. Vanilla Anna assumed as from his soap, sweat after working for hours at the church and smoke from his Marlboro puffs.

"Never say that" he had presaged her. She wished that abiding his words would be easy. Anna had never been referred to as a "mud-blood" because Robert told a wizard or witch's blood status that it did not matter in the world any more. But he had called her that, in front of the entire cafeteria.

"Welcome among the elite. Hope to see an improvement your filthy state, mud-blood" Remy had shouted. Every one stared at her, a few of the gasps audible enough for Anna's ear. Anna would never forget that, being called that horrible thing on the very beginning. Till date, she never got to know how Remy knew about her blood status. But maybe it never did matter now; she knew some day he will be punished for the evilness of his words.

_**And then she heard it, a click. The sound was more like a pop, a faint noise of someone disapparating in the apartment**_. Was Lauren back early?

"Lauren?" Anna called out. There came no answer.

Anna huffed; was a few moments of peace too much to ask for? She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She nudged open the bath room door into her bedroom.

"Lauren?"

*No answer*

_I must have imagined it._

Anna dried herself and dropped her towel. She stumbled on to the bed and lay down, naked in the quiet darkness of the place. And then she felt it again, like a cold wind blowing past her legs. It made the hair on her back rise and she shivered.

_There was someone near her, in her apartment._

_She clutched herself tightly and swallowed a gulp inculcating in her Adam's apple._

_Her wand was in her bag which was in the hall, shit._

_Anna got up and went to her wardrobe in beam of light coming from the hall. She did not feel like switching on the big bedside light or the tube._

_Anna put on a loose wooly tunic and proceeded to comb her wet hair. And the light went off in the hall, just a flick and she was engulfed into the night. Anna heart was beating across fast._

"_Lauren, did you turn off the light?" she said fearfully._

_When no answer came from the adjoining room she turned around and ran towards the hall to get her wand and tripped hard on the threadbare carpet. Anna fell on her face and groaned in pain._

_The door suddenly shut itself. Anna pulled the doorknob hard but the rusty frame would not budge an inch. Tears had began to stream down her eyes,_

_What on earth was happening?_

_Anna fumbled for the switch board and switched on the lights but none of them worked._

"_Is this some sick joke, Lauren?" she screamed. _

_Anna opened her wardrobe to find a torch __**and saw him in the mirror on the other side of the cupboard door.**_

_Even in the darkness, his eyes glowed like bulb; they were bloodshot._

_Anna opened her mouth to scream but the man lunged forward and put a strong hand against her mouth. Anna struggled to release herself, swinging her arms all over him. Someone else seemed to pin her hands behind her behind her, there were two of them._

"_Shut up, you filthy mud-blood" he growled._

"_Make another wimp and I will have every intestine in your stomach and muscle in breast ripped apart" a different voice added. A piece of cloth appeared around her mouth, gagging her tightly and her hands seemed to be immobile even though no one was holding them. She was forced to sit on a chair which looked like it had been conjured right then and her legs where tied with chains to its legs. _

"_After we are done, you will be free forever" a voice whispered in her ear. The darkness_ _was overwhelming, difficult to penetrate. A tiny ball of light appeared in the darkness, a wand tip had been ignited. She saw her captivators for the first time. Two men, one of them were a greasy ponytail which smelt of oil and his face full of stubble. Sharp cheek bones and small ivory black eyes. He smiled at her revealing yellowing teeth._

_The other man was hovering around her back so Anna could out make out._

"_Johnny Gulliver, Ms. Anna Patricia Cullen, pleased to be in your company" he said silkily stretching out a hand and retracting it smartly. A salty tear fell down her cheek._

"_You were an easy bitch and now for the most important part of the game" the other guy whispered in her ear. Anna hazel eyes widened at the tone of danger and peril his voice carried. _

_She was suddenly being ambushed and the two men were trying to pull open her tunic. Anna rocked on the chair violently, trying to push them away, her lungs short of air and the cloth around her mouth wet with spittle. A sharp sound and her tunic were ripped apart with a slash of a wand. Anna screamed but nothing came out of her mouth. Johnny prodded her breasts with his wand._

"_Not wearing any knickers are you, dear. I can see our pretty pussy all clear" the other one sneered. _

"_The rest at the warehouse, Rodolphus" Johnny said forebodingly._

"_Am I right, love?" he asked her with counterfeited kindness. Anna face was wet with sweat and tears. _

_Something sharp was sent up her crotch. She screamed inaudibly. _

_Anna Patricia Cullen had no memory of what happened next, she just felt a trickle of her blood dripping down her thigh and an engulfing nauseating ness followed by a jerk behind her navel._

There were voices, whispering, a fly buzzed near her ear, a sharp pain all over her body, something cold behind her back and no feel of clothes on herself. She tried to twitch but her hands and legs were bound tightly on a cold expanse of metal, like a table.

Anna eyes were heavy and she could hardly open them but heard the voices loud enough.

"What? Tamara found out? The rat actually worked?"

"Yes, it is not good news though"

"Spit it out"

There was a ruffle of papers.

"What? What the fuck is this?"

"You think we are too late?"

"She is the second last one, we cannot stop. The Lord would never let anything stop sacrifice. All these months we have evading the law so that we can complete this and we stop now, you worthless scum" Johnny hissed accusingly.

"Rose Weasley or Charlotte Harris, Alexis Longbottom or Janet"

"And the boys?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Daniel Brown"

"Same names"

"Yeah, they don't seem to have changed their identities"

"Weasley? The name strikes a bell"

Anna was listening intently. _Of course, Ron Weasley helped in defeating Vol…who was that…yeah Voldemort. Wasn't some Rose his daughter? _

"Ronald Weasley helped in defeating The Dark Lord along with…"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and then married the girl and had a daughter and son"

"Rose and Hugo. Longbottom is close to Potter and Weasley"

"Malfoy?

"Son of Draco Malfoy, his grandfather is Lucius Malfoy"

"The worm that fled after the fall of the Dark Lord in 1980"

"They don't get along that much"

"They have strong magical backgrounds"

"What to do we do? Just complete and run?"

"What if they know too much? We run away and they will send an alert to all leading ministries. If they declare an emergency, portkey, disapparating boundaries will be reduced all over especially in and around Russia. It won't take much time to spread, we be trapped"

"But there was nothing the first time"

"That's because the chickens were cold meat before they could send an alert, you fucking idiot"

"So, what's the plan?"

"**We silence them.**"

Johnny and Rodolphus kept talking; Anna's heart was beating fast. She had to leave and then send an owl to…to…the British ministry. She opened her eyes an inch and made the mistake of trying to look up.

Johnny and Rodolphus was looking at her, a sly smile on the latter's face took form.

"Morning"

"Where am I" Anna asked fearfully.

"Look around"

They were in a huge room with boxes lining the walls, cobwebs on the ceiling and the floor covered with plastic.

"An abandoned airplane factory in the outskirts of Ivanova"

And to her right, there was a weird symbol drawn on the wall. It was like a triangular eye.

"The deathly hallows" Rodolphus said darkly.

Anna looked at him with a confused expression.

"You are here" he said pointing to a point on the figure.

"Crucio" he screamed pointing a crooked wand at her.

A blinding pain took control over Anna's body. She shrieked and begged to drop the curse. Peals of laughter echoed all over the room coupled with her screams.

"Crucio" and it continued. They seemed to be oblivious to her screams and pleadings; like they were accustomed to hearing such "noises". After at least ten rounds of the sport, Anna was almost on the verge of a black out. She had cuts all over her body where the skin had ruptured under the pressure of the curse.

"Something more pleasant maybe?"

Anna was panting, her body wet with cold sweat and to her much embarrassment and she had wet herself.

A flash of silver and she saw Johnny brandishing a small dagger at her. Anna tried to break free from the chains but she knew it was in vain.

"Don't" she screamed.

"This will not hurt a single bit" and a _he slashed her upper right thigh in a single sweeping movement of his hand._ Warm viscous liquid spilled out and Anna cried like a child. The gash burnt as if the blade of the dagger had been deluded with poison. Johnny flung the knife at Rodolphus and he caught it in mid air. Anna's eyes followed him as he came towards the end of the table and yanked at her hair. He pulled it in a ponytail and coarse noises symbolized it being cut off. She saw strands of honey blond hair falling past her on the floor.

The cold tip of the knife came in touch with her cheek and unlike his predecessor; Rodolphus cut her in a rough and ready fashion, like he was a debutant.

Anna did not cry or shout in pain this time; she felt owned.

Cold, thin fingers scraped off the blood falling from the violent gash.

Johnny leaned forward until is face was inches from Anna's. She could smell his breath mingled with smoke and tobacco. He took more of her blood on his fingers and moved towards her bare breasts.

"Move away, you pervert"

"Anna" he said softly and _wrote her name on her breast with the blood. _

"Is a" *write* "a mud-blood" *write* "and a fat whore"

He ran his hands all over the body, around her crotch. Anna whimpered but it did not bother him the least.

"Stop it…please…what have I done?" she pleaded.

"You were born"

"So were you"

"But you were with muggle blood running in your veins" Rodolphus answered coldly.

"Will you kill me?" she asked softly.

"No till we are done"

The next few seconds, minutes or hours were a blur. She could hear the dagger cutting into her skin, the pain in her flesh, the sting in her womanhood as the men had their little games with her. They flung them selves at her one at a time and then forced into sinful acts of perversity.

Anna did not have the courage leave her boundaries; neither did she have the strength to fight back. Remy told her a mud-blood and she believed it until Marcus talked he out of it. Just for a few minutes of life, she believed in what she wanted to. And now she was scum, a whore. Anna turned her head and looked at her bleeding arm.

_A whore of the sewers _was written on her hand in thin running letters. Anna shut her eyes tight. _I am dreaming, it is a boring history of magic lesson. I will wake up to find Marcus sticking gum under the desk. _

"It is time" one of them whispered.

"Open your eyes Anna; it is too late to shut them now"

She opened them slowly. A crude, jagged wand was pointed at the space between her breasts.

"Tell me who you are" Johnny said.

"I am Anna Patricia Cullen, a whore of the city sewers and a mud-blood" Anna said disgracefully and burst into tears.

"You're right. Sacrifice in the name of Lord Franconia. Do it, Johnny"

"Avada Kedavra" he whispered. A flash of blinding green light lit the room momentarily and the girl was still on the table, her eyes opened wide and filled with fear while a single tear rolled down her cheeks.

**Hey readers, what's up?**

**This chapter is written mainly because we wanted to express the magnitude of the heinous crimes committed by Johnny and Rodolphus in the name of sacrifice.**

**We know...we know..the chapter is very cruel, but we actually don't live in a perfect world. Here in India, people go out on the streets, praying to god that they atleast return back home to meet their family...instead of being ripped apart by some bomb hidden in a cafe, or a bus. **

**Calcutta is in full swing now since so many festivals are just around the corner. It is almost impossible to write with your parents hovering around you all the time. Thanks for the making Jar of Hearts what it is today. A huge thank you to KSG 1998 and Unknown but Known.:)**

**But you can READ, write, and REVIEEW!**

**please tell us how this chapter has been...PLEASE!**

**~Vidisha & Sreetama **


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**One really important thing, I mentioned in the last chapter that the flashback would be ten years ago that is after their OWL got over but I figured out that if they had to be dead drunk, maybe they are too young at fifth year. So there is a slight change and it is now after their N.E.W.T'S got over so that is approximately eight years earlier. Sorry for the sudden changes**

**This chapter is dedicated to Eva Kapoor and Deepanwita Chowdhury for their immense support and willingness to read even though it so damn huge. You rock, guys…**

**CHAPTER 14: A LOT TO THINK ABOUT**

Scorpius put his ear against Rose's bedroom door; not a stir.

"Alohomora"

The door opened noiselessly and he stepped inside.

The curtains were drawn shut and clothes were scattered all over the place. Scorpius kneeled beside the bed and watched Rose in silence.

The red hair falling on her face, the sharp angle of her cheek bone, the flawless full lips. He gently lifted the strands of fiery hair falling on her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Rose had not bothered to wash her face. Scorpius traced the dry tear streaks on her cheek with his finger.

_I made her cry._

"Muffiliato"

Scorpius stood up and started opening her drawers silently. He did not find what he was looking for. Rose stirred slightly.

"Accio map"

A tiny noise of what felt like something was trying to escape from confinement came from the top of her wardrobe.

Scorpius summoned Rose's knapsack and emptied the contents on the floor. A crudely folded map and a blue file fell out. Scorpius pocketed his findings and was ready to leave when a little black book under the bed caught his eye. He picked it up and turned it around.

_Rose Genevra Weasley, Russia _was inscribed behind it. Scorpius casually flicked it open;

the last entry was _written a few minutes ago,_ _12__th__ December._

Scorpius wanted to know what was inside but diaries was not meant to read. _Did it matter that much, I mean I know almost everything about Rose._ _And God forbid, she found out, Rose would cut my balls and sell them to Vladimir._ _But if I put it back before she finds out?_

Curiosity got the better of Scorpius and he put in the diary in his pocket and then bent _down to kiss Rose on her cheek._

"Sorry I made you cry, Weasley" he whispered. "I really did not mean too. I will never do anything that may hurt you. As a best friend maybe I should not give a damn about the lawyer boy or you dating him. For a tiny crazy second I almost thought I loved you but no, it is all a brother thing, mate. As a brother I would have to be a wee bit protective about you. That monster in me, just wants to rip that guy apart. I felt like breaking his nose when I saw him hugging you. Brotherly instincts, you won't get it. I don't want us to fall apart, Rose. You are one of the few you really understand me"

Scorpius opened the door to leave when he saw the picture on her bed table. He looked at Albus in the photograph; the look on Al's face made Scorpius feel even sicker.

_How real was that smile on his face? How much did I change his life? Did he ever forgive me?_

Scorpius left quietly; leaving behind a completely oblivious Rose, a knapsack with a missing diary, map and blue file and a few tear blotches on his woolen cardigan and on Roses' blanket.

Scorpius sat with the map Rose had shown him earlier_, maybe she was right_. They were at a sorry state; nothing may have showed up but he left like they had to rearrange their priorities. He studied it intently, his eyes screwed in concentration. Rose had circled two cities which he figured were the ones left. So all they had to do was find girls living in Ivanova and Nizhniy Novgorod who were between the ages 25-30, single and of muggle born descent. _Yeah, that would be easy_. Scorpius chuckled at is own impractical sarcasm.

He needed to tell this to the others. It would take much less time if they divide and narrow done the search.

"Should I tell them now?" he muttered but soon gave up the idea. Scorpius himself was far too sleepy.

He put everything away; thoughts and plans churning in his head. Where was the most common places to track girls like these; universities; wizard offices, that could be done. But how would he get to know their blood status. Surely he would not go and say, "Are you muggle born and vulnerable?" that would be far too cheerful a conversation.

Maybe Daniel and Alexis would have better ideas.

He was ashamed at his own arrogance; how he scoffed when Rose told him about the connection of the hallows. For a long time, he tried to come up with something more logical and practical but he had failed. What if all this delay and ego clashes had cost them a lot more than he had imagined? What if they were late again…Scorpius immediately pushed the thought away from his mind.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on a couple of hours of sleep. _But her face was everywhere, even with his eyes closed. He heard her voice in his mind, shouting his name. Rose with her sarcasm, her unconditional love, her red lips_…Scorpius sat up with a jerk on the couch.

"Shit, no. What's wrong with me?" he muttered. Scorpius rubbed his eyes rigorously, secretly hoping that her face would erase itself from his vision. Convinced that it would work, Scorpius went back to sleep hoping to dream about a new broomstick, Jagger shots, Muggle models or a hefty paycheck before Christmas. _But he was back again in his thoughts, not only with Rose this time but with Albus, Jay, Miles, Damien, Derek, Oliver. Spending time in the Astronomy Tower on cold winter weekends, back in detention with Pr. Longbottom, walking bare feet on the freshly mown grass on the Quidditch pitch and in the homely Gryffindor tower_. _He still remembered the fight he had with Alexander Chang before the N.E.W.T'S after party and the rush when he snogged her._

_Sometimes just one night makes a lot of difference in the long run; especially when you spend almost half your life in somewhere as unpredictable and amazing as Hogwarts. Scorpius never imagined the kind of dilemma the N.E.W.T'S after party could create even after eight years. The morning after the party, he still remembered clearly was very chaotic; he had spent half of the time trying to keep secrets, stop indulging in others and battling a massive headache. His greatest fear and challenge at that point had been trying to keep is hormones under control around her. She on the other hand was completely oblivious to a psyched up Scorpius; existing in her own parallel universe where nothing stirring or "controversial" had happened. _

_Till date, she believed that the guy she had kissed in a game of "Spin the bottle" was some random Ravenclaw, but only Scorpius knew the dark secrets of that party; the girls who had stolen their boxers when every one was passed out, the guy whom Damien Thomas made out with in the dark or the how Alexander Chang and Angela Smith had sex in front of the fireplace. He knew them all fine and by heart and seen them, and of course so did Lysander Scamander…_

_EIGHT YEARS AGO,_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_GRYFFINDOR TOWER, 7th YEAR BOYS DORMITORY:_

_30th MAY, 2024_.

"You think these shoes will go the shirt?"

"No, try the red sneakers"

"Pass the protection spell again, Scar"

Scorpius tossed a small ball of crumpled paper to a tall, thin boy with red glasses and hazel eyes.

"Don't lose that; Filch will cut off our testicles if he ever finds it" Scorpius said Alexander warningly.

Scorpius extracted a small parchment from one of his books and began to go through it. Albus smirked at him.

"Why is he going through notes again, Alex" Albus muttered to the tall, thin boy.

"I don't think that's his notes, Al" Alexander answered, chuckling.

"What is Scorpius reading, then?"

"I think he is revising his…" but their conversation was cut short by Scorpius himself.

"Hey, Al show me your Big Witch List" Scorpius said excitedly.

"That's what he is revising" Alexander said in a matter-of-fact tone and proceeded to put on his shoes.

Albus Severus Potter pushed his specs up his nose and looked at Scorpius with a confused expression.

"What's that?" Albus asked casually.

Scorpius and John exchanged looks of surprise.

"You don't what a Big Witch List is?" Scorpius asked self-importantly. The rest of the boys in the dormitory broke into peals of laughter.

"What?"

"Well, Mr.-I –am-a douche-bag-Potter according to the famous Hogwarts Bro Code, a Big Witch List is a list of girls who you want to hook up with at an N.E.W.T'S. after party. Every one in this tower has one; it is all we scribble on the margins of the books in the last few weeks of exams. And the Queen Bee in a Big Witch List is the girl who makes in to your number One position. Jesus, Albus" Scorpius said in a serious tone.

"So all of you got one?" Albus asked shamefully.

"Uh-huh. You've still got time, make one" Oliver said passing him a small piece of parchment and a quill. Scorpius looked at Albus who was chewing the end of the quill with a sorry expression and clicked his tongue.

"Who's your Queen Bee" Alexander asked Scorpius who was fetching his shoes from under the bed.

"Florence Parker"

"Hot! I sort of have my hopes eyes for Rose" Alexander said.

The dormitory was suddenly engulfed in a series of chaotic events.

Albus knocked over the ink bottle on his bed while Scorpius hit his head on the bedstead trying to look up.

"What the fuck!" Albus and Scorpius exclaimed together.

"Whoa, give a rest guys" Oliver exclaimed taken aback by their sudden reaction.

"And why do you want to do that? Rose Weasley is off limits, Chang. Get that into your skull and pass our message on to others who are going to have an erection for her too" Albus said reprehensibly, siphoning ink off the covers.

"Yeah. Find another Queen Bee, mate and remember to keep your spider-like hands off her" Scorpius said sternly, rubbing the lump taking shape at the back of his head.

Alexander C hang scoffed in a self-aggrandizing way.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to your shit? You have your own Queen Bee and so do I" Alex retorted. "You know what guys you should really drop the "Don't you touch my little sister" thing. Believe me, Rose is big enough to have you two hovering around her all time" Alexander said.

"Shove off, Chang. First thing we don't hover; second we don't have any elder brother thing for Rose. She just deserves better than your little lips to kiss" Scorpius said brusquely.

"You're actually right. Albus may have some brotherly instincts for her but your orgasms are at an all time high for Rose Weasley. No wonder you never want some one else touching her" Alex said with an arrogant smirk and began spiking his hair.

"Let alone fucking her" he added softly.

A sudden blow on his hip made Alexander trip and fall forward, head first. He was suddenly engulfed in a blinding pain and felt punches, shouts, curses and stars floating all around him.

"Scorpius leave him, now" he could hear Albus shout or was that Oliver or John?

Alex dodged a punch and stumbled to his feet. He could taste blood on his lips and felt a warm liquid trickling down his face.

"What in Holy Merlin's name is wrong with you, Malfoy?"

"Don't ever say anything like that if I am in earshot, you slimy git" Scorpius screamed. The entire dorm was silent. Albus was clutching Scorpius's shoulder tentatively but firmly.

"Stop it, both of you" Albus said sternly.

"He started it, Potter"

"Can I have the honors to finish it then?" Scorpius yelled.

"You're sick…well you won't be fucking her so let others to that. You want Rose so badly then get her. You're just lingering and making sure others can't even snog her. Are you under the impression that no one notices when your eyes trace her butt all the time"

Albus always had quick reflexes courtesy his parents. He cast a shield charm before any of the two could even reach their wands.

"Get out of the way, Al. I swear I will rip apart your tiny balls, Changeling" Scorpius said threateningly, brandishing his wand at an equally furious Alexander.

"It takes one with equally small testicles to know the other"

"Shut up, the two of you. That's enough of testicular jokes. Our N.E.W.T's just got over and the least you guys can do is make sure you don't spoil our moods in a bid to get a girl. Scorpius put down your wand and leave now, I think you are done" Albus said in a fatherly fashion.

"I don't want Rose, I am just…" Scorpius started again but was met with a stone cold glare from Al.

Scorpius gave Alexander one last smirk and slammed the dormitory door behind him. Albus retracted the shield charm.

"Can't you just shut up?" Oliver asked, frustrated.

"It's funny how Alex considered Rose to be his Queen Bee for just a few moments before trying for the boyfriend position in split seconds" Hank remarked.

Alexander cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"I was just pointing out the old school attitude Malfoy has. It is a shame, really; keeping the girl just for you. It's not my fault that the up-nosed asshole cannot tolerate Rose having a boyfriend. I am telling you, all parasites with Malfoy blood are branded freaks"

"Hey, put a stopper on that slimy tongue. Save all of the language skills for the girls you have to woo; now run along before I murder you" Albus said through gritted teeth. The Chang boy was really getting on his nerve. He wondered how hid dad could have kissed Alex's mother. Ughh!

Alexander gave all of them a sweeping glare and left. He went pass the girls who were just coming down for the celebration and even caught a glimpse of that slimy git talking to Florence Parker. Rose was not down as yet. Alexander climbed out of the portrait hole and proceeded towards the third floor transfiguration classroom. He knew he would find his man there.

Alex wrenched open the door and saw the most repulsive and scandalous site; Lysander Scamander was making out with Lily Luna Potter. The making out part was not what repulsed him; he saw it all the time. Lily Luna Potter was wearing nothing but her jeans and her shirt along with a bright pink bra were lying on the teacher's desk. Lysander had one of her breasts clutched in his hand and the other hand around her waist.

"Oi, what the fuck is this?" Lysander screamed. Lily pushed him aside and put on her shirt in what seemed like a few seconds.

"Just knock" she said in a casual tone with a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"I did not exactly expect to see this" Alexander said nervously, biting his lip. Lysander groaned in frustration.

"See you later, Lily" Lysander said.

"Please don't tell my brothers, I will not see another dawn if that happens" she whispered while leaving.

"I won't"

Lily looked at him with a pleading face and he could see a tiny amount of distrust and fear in her blue eyes. She smiled weakly and left.

"Lysander, Lily is in her fifth year"

"Love has no boundaries, mate. And she is in fifth year, and is quite matur...I mean, deve..I mean grown up."He added, hastily

"I don't give a damn. I was wondering whether you could do something for me. It is a tiny revenge task"

Lysander perked his eyebrows.

"For?"

"Junior Malfoy"

A smile spread across Lysander's pale face.

"I am in"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**so, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS the revenge for jr. Malfoy?**

**please, please review!**

**and 2000 hits!OMG!its soooo amazing!**

**thank you all for reading this chapter..and dont forget to review!:)**

**~vidisha **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES AND ROSE**

**…Hogwarts continued**

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy were observing the crowd of curved bodies, tight fitting dresses and perfectly accentuated butts all around them. They were leaning against the windows in a bid to catch glimpses of all the girls coming in from other house towers and the ones coming down from the Gryffindor dormitories.

'Whoa, look at Carmen. Her boobs are like fighting their way out of that tiny handkerchief she is wearing" Scorpius mused.

"Uh…huh, whatever, Scarlet is looking nice"

"What's taking so Rose so long?" Scorpius asked impatiently.

"Why? The later the better; she will come and shoo us away" Albus answered heedlessly and craned his neck to get a better view of an Indian girl in their year who had just come in through the portrait hole with her friends.

"Look at you" Scorpius teased.

"Shut up, she is my Queen Bee"

"Why do you want to hook with her? She looks freakishly boring" Scorpius said distastefully.

"Come on she's hot, she loves brooms and listens to Coldplay. She is totally me"

"Yeah right, soul mates. What's her name?"

"Vasundhara, Rose knows her really well"

"Va- Va- Sun- ra? How do you pronounce her name?"

"Va-sun-dha-ra" Albus explained him patiently, stressing on every syllable.

"I-bloody-well-don't-care" Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Scar, shut up. She's coming here" and Albus frantically began to try to settling his hair which was sticking up stubbornly at the back.

"Give it up"

"What she thinks I am douche bag because of my hair?"

"She will think you are a douche bag any way"

Scorpius took a sip of pumpkin juice and winced.

"Why is it so sour…and strong?" he asked Albus.

"Derek mixed it. That is three parts Firewhiskey and one part pumpkin juice. He named it Pokka"

"Really good" Scorpius said eagerly and drained the goblet in one go. It sort of made him feel wilder.

"I want more of this…it is amazing" he said in awe.

Vasundhara made her way through crowd.

"Hey Albus, Hi Scorpius" she said amiably.

"Hey" Scorpius said curtly and filled his goblet and left.

"Oh, he definitely hates me" Vasundhara said in a matter of fact tome.

"Of course not, he is just…just…creepy" said Albus feeling the color rise in his cheeks. She laughed and her hair fell sexily on her back which was so well enhanced by the lovely yellow tube dress she was wearing.

"Okay…so…you are looking nice" she said.

"Thanks" Albus blurted.

She chuckled and pulled his cheek teasingly.

"You are so sweet" Vasundhara said.

"Jeez, you too…I mean…like cute…I mean I rally like your butt" Albus divulged and his cheeks burnt with sudden embarrassment because of his last words

Vasundhara eyes widened and he looked at his feet clumsily.

"Okay…thanks…like I'll see you later" she said and walked back to her friends.

"No…no please" Albus whined and started banging his head on the window.

"That was cheerful, Albus" Scorpius said from behind. He came and propped himself on the window sill.

"My Bee buzzed away"

"She never did stay" Scorpius said with very little consoling emotion.

"Lucky for you, Florence is not there yet" Albus said still banging his head cold glass. The common room was completed crowded and the sound of voices, laughter drowned the loud music playing from the wireless.

"I have already spoken to her. The biggest mistake you did was approaching her the first time. She is your Queen Bee…give it time…." and Scorpius never completed his advice.

_She came down, like an angel descending upon the earth. Like a Veela in her most epitomic beauty. The fierceness and fire coupled with gorgeousness. _

_She was wearing a red dress that ended inches bellow her butt and her long hair tied in ponytail. The mud brown eyes with a dash of kohl coupled with her milky white skin made her look like a Greek Goddess, maybe Athena. The she was engulfed by girls and mostly guys almost immediately; some them looked at her with the greatest lust. But Scorpius was enthralled, swept away by the power of her enchantment. It was the first time his heart did a "looping thing" for a girl. She dodged the crowd and walked towards them when Alexander caught her midway. Shit. _Albus, on the other hand was still droning and hitting his head...It was beginning to get really annoying.

"Bro, please tell me she will go on a date with me some day. Scorpius, what are you looking at….?"

Albus turned at looked at his best friend staring at Rose with his mouth flopped open.

"I need to take a picture" Albus muttered, looking at Scorpius. A tiny strand of drool was hanging from his lower lip. It fell disgustingly on his black shirt.

"Mate" he screamed in Scorpius's ear and then shook him vigorously until Scorpius pushed him away irritably.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't help it if you screwed up. Can't you see I am observing that chick? I mean forget the Indian, look at that one. Her hips, her breasts, her butt…LOOK AT THAT AND DON'T IRRITATE ME" Scorpius shouted at Albus.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, it seems like I am the only one with one and perhaps Rose. Where is she anyway?"

"There" Albus replied monotonously pointing at the girl Scorpius had been eyeing for the last few minutes and had just described her features.

Scorpius jerked himself back to the common room from Planet Athena.

"Who is the girl?" he asked incredulously.

"That's Rose you've been ogling at"

"No that's not Rose" Scorpius began justifying his point. That could not be Rose, she was nice but the girl was hot. But undesirably, the chick was Rose and Scorpius let a small inaudible metal groan. Why was he ogling her? What Hell.

"If Rose caught you staring at her like this she will kill you"

"That is not Rose. Or is it? Damn it Albus, don't tell me I asked you to observe your cousin's features?" Scorpius asked edgily.

"Yes, you did and fix yourself before she comes. And never had this conversation" he said gravely.

"Nah, we never had this"

"Hey guys, looking good" the Rose said, giving him and Al a small squeeze each. She looked at Albus with astonishment.

"Scorpius, why the hell is he banging his head against the window?" she questioned him. "Scorpius?"

"A disaster with Va-Va-….."

"Vasundhara, you fucking screwed it up again? Come on, you need to talk to her now" Rose said furiously and began pulling Albus. The anger somehow made her look hotter.

"No, she already thinks I am a complete goner"

"Well, you like her so come on, Scorpius tell him something"

"Go, mate. She is the only idiot you will find in miles you will want to hook up with you"

Rose gave him a look of complete disgust and pushed Albus forward.

"Do have to do this?" Albus asked Rose dejectedly.

"Uncle Harry and you are the same…losers with girls. YES YOU HAVE TO DO THIS" Rose shrieked so that a few Ravenclaw guys looked at her in surprise. Albus let out a sigh and walked towards Vasundhara who was talking to Alexander Chang.

"They'll make such a cute pair" Rose said proudly.

"I don't give a damn"

"Support people sometimes, they feel good about it" she preached and took a large gulp of the part pumpkin juice and part Firewhiskey. To Scorpius's great surprise, she drank the entire thing the first time and filled more.

"Plans of pitching yourself off the astronomy tower tonight?"

"N.E.W.T's are over, why stop yourself tonight. You are meant to get drunk now"

Rose dropped an empty goblet which rolled under the chair and stooped to pick it up. And Scorpius literally shrieked at the sight he saw…_lacy black knickers peeped from under her dress for a good ten seconds before Rose got up and pulled it down_.

Scorpius felt his cheeks growing hot. Rose seemed unperturbed by his sudden weird reaction and continued talking but Scorpius listening.

_He had seen her knickers…not meant to do so but whatever she looked smoking. He would have loved to go second base with her but…._

"No" he said.

"What no? You don't think Albus should be more open to girls"

"No, I don't think sec…No, hold on…just a little preoccupied" he said clumsily. Rose stared at him with a confused expression.

"You need more of this" she said passing him a cup full of Pokka that he drained in one go. His eyes traced Rose's necklace, the metal pendant falling on her milky white cleavage. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment.

"You are feeling okay?" Rose asked apprehensively.

"Yeah" he lied. The party had just started; everyone cleared the tables for a dance floor. A few of them had already broken into jigs. Scorpius noticed Albus take Vasundhara's hand whisper something into her ear.

"Aww…." Rose said fondly.

Vasundhara came running and grabbed Rose's hand.

"Come dance" she said.

"I am in sister" and the two went to dance with Albus. Scorpius watched Rose with intent. It was strange that he had never noticed how hot she was before this. She was kind of perfect. It was this weird feeling, like a fire burning when he was looking at her. Some one clapped his back.

"Looking at some?" Hank asked teasingly.

"Kind off"

"You in for the Pokka thing?"

"What's that?"

"The Pokka shots war"

"Oh…"

"Rose and Albus signed in"

"Yeah definitely, mate"

"Good, we start in half an hour. Just keep drinking"

"Fine"

"Say, try winning this. I have five galleons on both you and Albus and seven galleons on Rose"

"I'll try my best. Who are we against?"

"You, Albus, John, Rose, Vasundhara, Angela, Hayden and Alexander"

"So little Changeling will drink?"  
>"Looks like that"<p>

"You will have your galleons, not letting Chang win"

"Thanks mate" and Hank walked away.

"I am gonna get drunk with Rose at the peak of the moment, Holy shit" Scorpius muttered.

2 HOURS LATER

"Give me more Pokka" she screamed and the entire common room shouted in agreement. Rose was standing precariously on the edge of a table positioned in the middle of the common room and had been drinking incessantly from a glass bottle of Pokka which was being refilled every now and then. More than half the students were surrounding the desk and some where flinging galleons at her.

"The Fucking Club Can't Handle Me" Rose sang in her most drunken voice. "Scorpius Malfoy, you ass the view is better form up here" and she held out her hand.

Scorpius considered the opportunity with a lot of lust. He stumbled up the table and put his arm around her shoulder and the common room screamed and wolf-whistled. Scorpius tried looking for Albus but it looked like he had taken off…with Vasundhara.

"You know I know how,

To let them stop and stare as I zone out

Because the bloody N.E.W.T's can't handle me right now" and they sang along with everyone. Scorpius took a long sip of Pokka which was beginning to taste just like trouble-free Vodka and nothing else. They sang for quite some time before Hank and Lara decided to take their spot.

Scorpius jumped down and stumbled.

"Help me down" Rose said.

"Yep" and Scorpius wrapped his hands around her small waist. He felt the softness of her butt on his arms and loved how she fitted so perfectly into him.

"You are totally carried away tonight" she giggled.

"What makes you think so?"

"You eyes"

"What about them?"

"They seem to be…in awe. Like enjoying a particularly beautiful sight"

"What shit" he scoffed and passed another goblet of Firewhiskey.

"Is it a girl?" Rose asked and then broke into a fit of sniggers which was completely unlike her.

"Shut up"  
>"Scorpius likes someone…someone here…is it her? Or is it her? Maybe it is her!" she mused and danced about bumping into people every now and then. Scorpius gripped her suddenly and cupped her face in his hands.<p>

"It's you, you are smoking tonight" he said intensely. Rose looked at him perplexedly for a moment and laughed again.

"Liar, liar pants on fire" she whispered. "I will find out soon enough"

Scorpius gave her a drunken smile…_if she knew_.

A hand clapped Scorpius on his back; he turned around and saw Albus. His cheeks were all red and he was smiling sheepishly. He seemed euphoric.

"Where were you?" Scorpius asked.

"I just kissed her…me" Albus gushed.

"What? You did it? Congratulations, mate"

"Thanks, what wrong with Rose?"

"Too much too drink"

"Guys, shut up with the talking. We need to do some serious partying. Come up to the boy's dorm"

"Why?"

"Spin the bottle with the most dangerous allies"

"Who?"

"Lysander, Lorcan, Alexander, Angela and where is your girlfriend, Albus?"

"Umm…there"

Albus fetched Vasundhara who came running and hugged Rose again. Scorpius gave them a disgusted look.

"Girls" he muttered.  
>"Thanks for everything" she said<p>

"Don't mention it" Rose said in a completely motherly tone.

"Come play"

The four of them left the deranged common room and went up to the seventh year boy's dormitory.

Lysander, Lorcan, Alexander, Angela were sitting in a circle with a bottle in the center. Alexander and Angela were making out pretty violently and Scorpius realized that Lorcan had maintained some amount of distance between him and Angela who was totally horny.

"Enough of that shit" Scorpius said contemptuously and kicked Alexander on his thigh which resulted in him breaking apart.

"Asshole" he muttered. Scorpius sat on Rose's right and beside him Albus and his new found love.

"The rules are simple, truth or dare. And no one gets to change their questions or punishments" Lysander said domineeringly.

Lysander leaned forward and spun the bottle. The glass clinked on the wooden floor and as if enchanted stopped in front of Rose.

"Yeah, that's me. I choose dare"

Lysander's face lit up with a smile. "I will give you one" he said clandestinely.

"Tell me"

"Rose Weasley, kiss the boy sitting to your right" he said.

"What?" Albus and Scorpius said in unison. Rose looked at Scorpius comically.

"Like it will ever matter" Rose said boldly and _she lunged towards him smashing her lips against his. And they were fucking kissing…Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were making out, drunk. He was vaguely aware of all the wolf whistles or the weird flashes of light. Rose was violent, licking and nipping his lips; her tongue warm and dynamic in his mouth with a strong essence of alcohol about it. Scorpius felt so dizzy; his brain all fuzzy. Rose pushed him back and he fell on his back with Rose on him. He brushed his hand all over her back and stopped at her but. If Rose was in her senses, may he would be murdered but all drunk she loved the obvious pinch Scorpius gave her on her ass. _

"_Spank her, doodle" someone said from the vicinity._

_She licked him further and he squeezed her butt. Lick…squeeze…drunk…lick…squeeze… drunk…lick…squeeze…drunk. They continued for a few good minutes during which Albus, Vaundhara, Angela and Lorcan because Albus felt, "Their dare, their snog and their squeezes but we need more to drink" _

"_Say cheese, Love Birds" Lysander said._

**AUTHORS' NOTE:**

**Hello,**

**Hope you're enjoying the Hogwarts part of it. And thank you to Thlove for reading and reviewing. The eight years later thing will end in one more chapter and back to Russia where there is going to be some serious action. I have kind of lost inspiration, for now so I need to find some again. Thanks you Scorpose for the details and the list never ends….Please READ AND REVIEW….:)**

**XOXO**

**~Vidisha**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: loads of thanks to LunaShudBLonbottom and Scorpose's sister for their valuable suggestions and tolerating my story.:)**

**CHAPTER 16: EDGE OF GLORY AND FALLEN OVER**

**…HOGWARTS CONTINUED**

What's happened last night? And he stumbled of the bed and hit his head on the table.

"Ouch" Scorpius cursed. That was the third time in two days he hit his head. He was suddenly blinded by the bright daylight falling in the room .The entire dormitory seemed to be made of hazy smoke and it was spinning around rapidly. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the weird feeling to stop. Scorpius opened them slowly, allowing his vision to adjust with the bright beams. The place was a mess. People he had never seen were sleeping almost everywhere, on the floor, some were sharing a bed. He looked for Albus and found him on the floor, sleeping snugly with Vasundhara. It looked that they had fallen asleep while making out.

Rose was on the bed besides his, snoring softly. Her hair was open and all over her face, her sleek ponytail from last night gone. And suddenly the power and influence of the spin the bottle game fell on him…that next to disastrous thing from their friendship but the best thing that happened to his body in a long time. He had actually kissed Rose? Scorpius prayed that she would forget about it but deep down he wished she remembered every bit of it. The way her breath caught him, the way her tongue played with his. He felt his cheeks growing warm with the rise in color. Rose looked so hot last night, it was like she had transformed just for him that night. From the next-door-girl nerd to the party diva so that he, Scorpius Malfoy could kiss her…just her. His Big Witch List turned out pretty useless…out of the seven girls he wanted kiss, Scorpius had managed one on their cheek for only three of them. He wondered how the other's gone.

Scorpius suddenly had this weird feeling in him, like a hormonal impulsion and he bent forward to kiss Rose lightly on her lips.

"Stop making out with her all the time" a muffled voice said from somewhere in the sea of heads. "Believe me; she will pitch herself off the astronomy tower if she finds out what happened last night"

"Morning, Albus" Scorpius said blushing slightly.

"Mate, what happened last night?" he said, gradually extracting himself from Vasundhara.

"Apocalypse"

"I can see that. Scorpius…you do remember the game, right?" Albus asked uneasily.

"Do you think I'll forget? I fucking kissed her…I mean she was my sister till yesterday" Scorpius said hysterically.

"And now, you have the thing for her?" he asked hesitantly.

"Al, I…I…I want breakfast, come lets go" he said trying to avoid further questions.

"What's the time?"  
>"Eleven…shit the spread's over. I am leaving, I need some air" and he put on his shoes.<p>

Albus decided to come along and they left the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady jeered at them when they came out…

"Boys, that was something wild last night. Potter, you got a girlfriend…I heard you guys made out in the third floor transfiguration classroom?"  
>"How does she know?"<p>

"Portrait talk, kiddo" she said proudly. They had seen Hogwarts quieter; everyone seemed to have retreated into their own house towers. Scorpius could not believe that they would not be here anymore; seven years had gone so fast. They walked to the lake and sat under a tree.

"So, what are you going to do with Rose?" Albus asked him.

"Go back and fuck her" Scorpius replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"What do you think, Al? I am going to tell her the truth" he shouted.

"The truth? Are you mental? You know Rose, she is going to freak out and now that if you tell her that you have a thing for her she will…."  
>"Hey. Hey. stop…I don't have a thing for Rose. I never had one, and I don't have one and there is no possibility of having one in future too"<p>

"The why did you kiss her again today morning?" Albus asked wildly.

"I have no clue, okay? She was smoking hot last night and all of us were drunk, and it ends there. And Rose is bound to find out some day or the other. So tell her now" Scorpius said outrageously.

"She is Rose, Hermione Granger's daughter. She will want an explanation to everything and you do not have one. This kiss will be a huge, massive point of awkwardness through out your lives"  
>"Hold on, we are looking at this all wrong. What if she remembers this? You really think Rose will forget something this big?"<br>"I don't think so but she was very drunk last night. Way more than you, Vasundhara, Lorcan, Hank and I put together. There is still a ray of hope"  
>"What if you're right?" Scorpius asked softly.<p>

"Right about what?"  
>"Why do you think I have a thing for her? What makes you think so? I don't want anything to change between us because it if that I'll be losing the Rose I like. Maybe I don't want her like last night. This is so chaotic"<p>

"Scar, if you love her, tell her"

"Yeah right and lose her forever, you were right, she'll freak out and it will be awkward. And I don't love her…Geez. I need to forget this and so do you. She is like my sister I don't want this part of Rose and look at this way; the thing can be brotherly, right?" Scorpius asked Albus. He wanted someone else to back him up.

"Yeah, but Scar you can't just tell yourself…" Albus tried to explain but he was cut short but Scorpius again.

"This isn't about me, it is about Rose. And say, eight years down the line I don't want to think about this thing if want to remember about our time in Hogwarts. I'm going back, I've to complete packing"

"And what if Rose asks you?"  
>"We'll tell her that it was some random Ravenclaw she had kissed. Whatever she tells, we'll stick to that"<p>

Albus let out a sigh and clapped Scorpius's back.

"Sorry, mate"

"For what?"

Albus did not answer and the two of them walked back to the tower, when two voices called them; two voices none of them liked.

"Hey Potter, Malfoy we got something for you"  
>"Not interested in substance abuse, Lysander" Albus said dully.<p>

"Nah, it is a particular picture"

Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks.

"Picture?"  
>"A handsome Malfoy squeezing a fucking hot Weasley's butt" Alexander said slickly.<br>"What? Show it to us" Albus said. Lysander handed them a set of four pictures.

"I have arranged it in order of your moves, Malfoy"

_Picture #1) Rose was right on top of Scorpius and their tongues were all wrapped and in literal sense fighting with each other._

_Picture# 2) Snogging continued but this time both of them were rolling on the floor_

_Picture# 3) Scorpius was licking her lips and his hands were right under Rose's arse._

_Picture# 4) Snogging, hand all over her and he had actually spanked her._

"Holy shit, we are not giving these back" Albus said stupidly.

"We have three set of copies, those ones are for you to keep. Do you like them?" Alexander asked.

"Is Rose awake, she is looking very pretty in these." Lysander added.

"What do you want?" Scorpius snarled. "You are not going to show these to her get it, you slimy git?"  
>"Maybe she'll wake up and ask you herself. You are going to lie to her? That would be disappointing. So we have an offer. A very reasonable and simple proposition"<p>

"We need something you own…The Hand of Glory" Lysander said deviously.

"Are you mental? I am not giving you that. I give a damn if you show these to her" and Scorpius stormed away. His dad he did not agree to a lot of things but he had given it to Scorpius away from his mother's fleeting looks so that he could use it "during his pranks". Scorpius could not afford to give it away.

"Fine then, we'll show to her. Tell her that Scorpius just used her for a game and that he does not give a damn about what she feels" Lysander shouted.

"And then maybe I can still kiss her" Alex added.

Scorpius slowed down his pace.

"Anything except the Hand of Glory"

"Nothing except the Hand of Glory. If you say no, you are actually choosing some shitty family heirloom above Rose."

"Shut up" Scorpius screamed. "Fine, take it but I want the pictures, all copies"

"Come on, Scar are you crazy? Rose will never believe them" Albus urged but Scorpius turned a deaf ear.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow, on the train"

"These are all yours then. And if you don't mind, I took some pictures of Damien snogging Ralph. I need five galleons you see, lost a bet" Lysander smirked holding out a particularly gross picture.

"Think twice before taking a Bee off my list, malaria" Alexander sneered and they walked away.

"Are you mental? You think Rose would believe them? How can you give away Mr. Malfoy's gift that way? We used it so many times, are you a daft?" Albus screamed on their way back to the common room. Scorpius was quiet; he felt the weight of what he had done. A tear wanted to fall but not in front of Al.

"Shut up"  
>"Is that all you can say?"<br>"Yes, that's all I can say" Scorpius hollered in the corridor. "I gave it away and that is my responsibility. I have my reason. You know how slimy those bastards are. I don't want to bring this up again. I know what I did"

"Why are you screaming? My head's bursting"

"Shut up Rose, not my fault you drank so much" Albus said nonchalantly and then stopped suddenly. Rose was standing sleepily on the steps. She was wearing a loose shirt and rubbing her eyes.

"I know I drank a lot…I shouldn't have. I don't remember a thing from last night. And what did you give away, Scar?" she said groggily.

"Nothing. Don't remember a thing, do you?" he asked anxiously.

"_No, I don't but there is something I do. Something I like to ask the two of you about. Something really weird happened last night" _she said uneasily. Albus looked at Scorpius desperately; he felt a lump rise in his throat and bit his lower lip anxiously.

"Rose, listen what happened was a…" Scorpius started in a explanatory- tone but was cut short by Rose

"I made out with someone. I don't remember who, but someone. He was wearing a black shirt. A lot like the one Scorpius was wearing, but it was obviously not Scar. I mean I would die if I made out with him but I want to know who was that guy. You have any idea who did I snog last night?" she asked them. Albus opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. Scorpius was feeling weird.

"And what would you do if we told you?"

"Nothing, I just want to know. It was sort of my first total-drunk kiss. So you know who it was?"

"Yeah, you kissed some random Ravenclaw."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so that was one of the biggest misunderstandings in the history of snogs. I have been advised to make the chapters shorter so I am trying to do that. It was so much fun writing the Hogwarts part of it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…..**

**~Vidisha**


End file.
